Squad 0
by Crystalscar
Summary: After the diamond dust rebellion, Hitsugaya finally returns to Soul Society as a taichou. It seems like things are back to normal, much to her delight and his dislike. But, can it ever really be normal, again?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I hate doing this but I can't help it because it's unfortunately necessary… I don't own bleach and if I do I wouldn't be here writing and if I did, my story will be a thousand times, billion times, better than this. I swear… I mean it!

Author's note: Well this is set after the diamond dust rebellions. Aren't Toushirou just adorable? And well… haiz, I don't know… wonderful but sad? Hope you guys enjoy.

p.s. this is no longer a 1 shot...

* * *

He slid open the wooden door in front of him.

"Taichou! You are back!" His cheerful subordinate bounced up from the sofa and rushed to the door.

Through his instinct and daily trained routine, he swiftly ducked and avoided his subordinate's ultimate 'hugging' attack and headed to his working table that was placed right in front of shelves of books and in the middle of the administrative office. Paperwork was piled high up on it. It seemed that a lot had happened during his absence. A lot _had _happened in fact. _Time to work_, he thought.

"Taichou! Taichou!" His subordinate bounced around the room and chanted.

"Yes, Matsumoto?" He picked up his brush dully and started writing his report.

"How was the meeting with Sou-taichou?" She landed on the sofa before bouncing up again.

"Fine."

Then she started to mumble a string of words, all he heard was "Ro… Hai…"

He wasn't able to see what his subordinate was doing, not with the stacks of paperwork piled up in front of him so high that he wasn't even visible behind it. Not even a single lock of his standing white hair was visible. But even if he had been able to see what his subordinate was doing, he didn't bother, or, more precisely, he didn't want to bother. So he asked, "What did you say, Matsumoto?"

The only reply he got was specks of dust falling out of nowhere and covering the tiny little him and all of his paperwork.

"**Matsumoto**, just _what _are _you_ doing?" He asked in a dangerously low voice. _This can't be good._

"Taichou!" Smiling, his subordinate appeared beside him and started wiping his face with a piece of cloth.

"Explain." The little taichou took hold the hand that was intending to wipe off the dust his face and somehow pinching it by _accident_.

"It's just Haineko."

"Why is it covering _me_ and _my _paperwork?"

To his surprise, Matsumoto replied by flipping her hand, gripping the little taichou's wrist instead and dragging him out of the room.

"W-what... Matsu… mo-to… Stop it. I'm ordering you." The taichou commanded, his face straight.

"Sorry taichou, I can't."

"Way of bindin…"

"Ah, taichou! If you refuse to follow me *pause* then *pause* your paperwork *pause* will be *pause* You know *pause* _gone_." Matsumoto warned, _slowly_.

"WHAT?" The little taichou's eyes widened.

"Your paperwork _will _be gone." Matsumoto answered. She started to hum some sort of weird, cheerful tune.

_I'm going to kill her. _Hitsugaya thought venomously.

But in order to _save_ his paperwork, he had no choice but to follow his subordinate... to be dragged along by her, if he wanted to be exact.

* * *

When they finally entered Rukongai, the cheerful fuku-taichou put her hands over his eyes.

"What are you doing, Matsumoto?" He demanded.

"Shh…"

_I've changed my mind, I'm going to freeze her, skin her, then torture her. Only after that will I kill her._

They walked along the streets for a considerable amount of time, around 45 minutes by the little frustrated taichou's estimation.

"Now, now taichou. We're reaching soon. Don't be so impatient."

"You said that 30 minutes ago. And could you stop pressing my head to your freaking large boobs? It's _indescribably_ **obscene.**"

Since when had paperwork meant so much to him? Trying to save it had cost him his pride and reputation. How could a stack of thin bleached wood cost so much?

Although the fact that he _had,_ in fact, spent the last 6 hours before the meeting with Sou-taichou doing them probably made them worth the price.

"We're here." The little taichou heard the sound of a door opening before feeling a strong chilling breeze of wind blow against him from other side of the door.

_Finally._

They entered the room and Matsumoto removed her hands, "SURPRISE!"

The little taichou opened his eyes and he saw that many shinigami-es had gathered in the room, mostly the taichous and fukutaichous. Oh, and the substitute shinigami had also turned up, to his utmost dislike.

All of them froze in their seats to turn and look at him, some offering a smile, some emotionless, some offering a laugh that sounded like a crazy maniac's... wait. They were crazy maniacs, after all.

He stood with his legs rooted to the ground. Needless to say, he _was_ shocked.

"Taichou! Welcome back." Matsumoto announced and all the shinigami-es cheered.

_Maybe it is the right choice… Staying here…_

He suddenly felt a pang of guilt, how could he have ever regretted staying here? But, to tell the truth, Kusaka's plan had seemed so, well, attractive to him. He was pulled back to the reality by his hyper-active fuku-taichou who handed him a glass as she raised hers saying, "Toast to the return of _my_ taichou!"

"But Matsumoto…" He blushed a little.

"Cheers." The other shinigami-es drained their cups.

"It's your favorite green tea." Matsumoto smiled at the hesitance of her taichou.

He didn't really mind the _my_ nor the sake or green tea he was holding. It's just… he didn't... well… want to show it. He felt a little touched, that's all. Just a little.

He drank it in one gulp.

"Don't ever abandon us again, ok?" Matsumoto said.

"Matsu… "His eyes softened and he nodded with a rare small smile.

"Hey, Toushirou." A voice interrupted the touching moment between the taichou and the fuku-taichou.

"It's Hitsugaya taichou." The pissed off taichou corrected.

"You like the banner?" The substitute shinigami asked pointing at the huge banner that was hung on the ceiling with the words, 'Welcome back. Toushirou.' printed on it. He was smiling, evidently proud of his own handiwork.

"Since I don't hear any objections, I guess I had done it just nice." Ichigo stated after a few minutes of silence, apparently unaware of the murderous freezing reiatsu spiking up from the little taichou beside him. Not that anyone could blame him, since Kurosaki Ichigo had never been good at sensing reiatsu anyway.

"Damn it. How many times do I have to tell you it's _Hitsugaya_ TAICHOU!" The little taichou shouted at the top of his lungs.

* * *

Hitsugaya surveyed the round table.

To his left was the-forever-dumb-unrespectful-master-of-making-trouble Kurosaki Ichigo being whacked in the head by the-calm-and-respectful Kuchiki Rukia who was seated next to him. The-always-serious-faced Kuchiki taichou sat, a little protectively, beside his adopted sister with the-tattoo-man Abarai fukutaichou next to him, followed by the-fighting-maniac Zaraki taichou laughing maniacally with his equally-insane Kusajishi fuku-taichou, his-always-faithful-follower Madarame Ikkaku and the-beauty-lover Ayasegawa Yumichika. (since when had he become friends with them?) The-'unhuman'-faced Komamura taichou talking to his always-act-cool subordinate, Iba-fukutaichou. Sitting together were the-always-moody Kira fuku-taichou and Hisagi fuku-taichou who were trying to separate the-always-arguing-3rd-seats Kotsubaki Sentarou and Kotetsu Kiyone that was seated next to them. The-perverted-flower-lover Kyouraku taichou holding a bottle of sake that the-frustrated Ise fuku-taichou, who was next to him, was trying to snatch. The-gentle-but-creepy Unohana taichou sitting with the-candy-man Ukitake taichou, smiling at everyone. And finally his right, his always-slacking fukutaichou, Matsumoto.

_She's not here but it's bet…_

"Let's eat. What do you want to eat taichou?" Matsumoto interrupted his thoughts.

"The most popular food in this restraunt is the Udon set, the Unagi set, the salmon and the Udon set something like that." Matsumoto recited from the menu she was holding.

"You want me to eat Udon? You said it two times."

"I knew it. I knew taichou likes to eat Udon. Taichou you had ordered Udon the last and only time we went..."

"I don't like it."

"Ehh!"

"I just prefer less oily food during work."

"But… but… but."

"Oh, then what about Unagi don?" Ukitake taichou who was seated next to Matsumoto asked.

"Well, ok. It has been a long while since I last ate Unagi."

Matsumoto glanced at her taichou, sadness reflected from her eyes, or maybe regret. She had just realized how little she knew about her taichou. She didn't know what her taichou liked, she didn't know how he spent his free time, she didn't even know how her taichou's life had been previously, until that Kusaka guy turned up. It was just surprising how little she knew about her taichou considering the fact that they had been working together for more than 30 years.

_I guess maybe I should spend more time with taichou and… drink less sake… _she thought.

* * *

After most of the shinigami-es had finished their meal, Hitsugaya stood up and, surprisingly, everyone turned their attention to him.

He paused for a while before he said, "Thanks for…"

"The party." Matsumoto finished happily for him.

"I really did enjoy it…."

"That's the first time." Matsumoto added.

"It's about time so I figure that I should let you guys know that…"

"I love you guys." Matsumoto interrupted.

Hitsugaya sent Matsumoto a death glare before turning back to crowd and announcing, "I'll be leaving."

"WHAT?" Matsumoto's smile was wiped off from her face immediately. Silence was the only sound heard in the room.

Hitsugaya was the first to break the silence, "I met with the Yamamoto Sou-taichou today. The royal family wanted to strengthen the security as the royal seal was stolen by a *pause* lowly hollow and that Aizen's plan was yet to be carried out. As I was heavily involved in both the retrieving of the royal seal and the attempt to prevent Aizen's betrayal, the royal family has decided that I will be promoted to Squad 0. So Matsumoto fuku-taichou will be taking over my job. She'll be taichou from now onwards, after I leave."

The cup Matsumoto was holding fell from her fingertips but was caught by Hitsugaya before it managed to come in contact with the ground and break into pieces.

The room had turned deathly quiet.

"Please excuse me, I need to return and finish my paperwork." Breaking the silence yet again, Hitsugaya stood up and walked towards the door.

"Taichou!" He looked over his shoulders.

"Can… can we still work together? Here?" Matsumoto asked.

Histugaya turned around with a sigh and answered, "Didn't you hear what I just said? I am…"

"But no matter what Squad I am or you are… we will still be able to work together… right? Like now? Together… with everyone… here?"

"Matsumoto, Squad 0 is different from other Squ…"

"But taichou… I want to work under you, taichou."

_Even if I had never been able to understand you, taichou… Everyday, looking at you doing paperwork that was not only yours but mine. Looking at you moving my share of paperwork to your own desk while I laid on the sofa pretending to be asleep. Always trying to watch your back. Always trying to cheer you up. And also… also always watching you be __**my**__ taichou._

_Together. Forever. I thought I had finally gotten you back. Gotten you back forever. _

"Matsu… moto."

It was only when she looked at the shocked faces of everyone did she realize that she _was_ crying. The cheerful, ever energetic Matsumoto was crying.

"I don't want you to leave, taichou." She whispered.

_I want to fight under you. I thought we were going to fight Aizen together. I thought you had promised not to abandon us again. I thought we are going to fight Aizen, Tousen a-and Gin, together with everyone… Together with all the taichou-s, Ichigo, Abarai, Izuru, Hina… Hina…_

"Matsu..."

"What about Hinamori-chan? Taichou, what about her? Are you going to tell her? Taichou! What _are_ yougoing to tell her? Are you going to tell her that you're leaving? Taichou!"

After recovering from shock, the little taichou turned his back against the crowd and said quietly before disappearing out the door. "That's why I decided to tell you now. Matsumoto."

* * *

Author's note: Well, this _was _supposed to be a one-shot, and I personally do hope that it still stays as one, because I have well around 5 un-finished stories and I don't hope to add more to the list. But I can't seem to be able to finish it. The harder I try to finish the story the further it was from the ending I intended… I'm not sure if this is an appropriate ending. Because it doesn't look like an ending at all to me… oops. Well, could you guys give me some feed backs? Well, about what you guys want? This is the longest one shot I've ever written…


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a while... Enjoy!

* * *

2. letting go

She sat on the roof gazing up at the sky. The graceful pearl white moon, the innocent twinkling stars and the mysterious dark sky. It was beautiful.

_No wonder taichou loves it here..._

A small figure landed on the roof. In his hand, he held two cups, one of which he handed one to her. She took it and pressed her trembling palms to the warm cup.

"Aren't you _supposed_ to be doing your paperwork?" She questioned, allowing a little sarcasm into her voice.

The figure plopped down right beside her.

"How am I supposed to do my paperwork when you are crying and… it's _my_ fault?" He asked quietly.

She lifted up the cup to her lips and drank it.

_Green tea... as expected..._

Her taichou pulled up his left leg, hugging it to his chest while the other dangled over the edge of the rooftop. It was the first time her taichou had decided to hang out with her without being ordered to - in other words, willingly. _This is a start, I guess._

Silence, an uncomfortable silence.

"Thanks for the tea, though I was really hoping that it could be sake..." She said, breaking the tension in the air. She expected a shout or murmur of the phase 'shut up'.

But none came.

Instead, her taichou chuckled softly. She smiled.

She looked at her taichou, his eyes gleaming, reflecting the bright moon that hung in the air. He was dressed in a plain white robe instead of the black shinigami robe and the white captain's haori. He looked... he looked like any little child. A lonely little child. No, too lonely. It's impossible for a child to look so lonely. It's just impossible.

The question about the departure time that had rose up in her mind was stuck at the back of her throat. She could no longer voice it out. She couldn't trust her voice. At least not now, not with her taichou beside her.

_I might as well enjoy the time I still left with him. Enjoy it to the fullest._ She thought.

Then, silence again. But a comfortable one.

* * *

Author's note: Well, this is short. Too short for my liking actually. But that's it for now. I'm desperately trying to end the story, but some irritating part of me keep insisting on writing the next chapter. Is that a hollow or something? Maybe I should check on Urahara, just in case.

Anyway, some bad news... Erm... It may be a while before I update this story again. Well, if you have read some of my stories you will notice that all of them are dangling and in progress... Oops... I know I know I'm terrible. But despite the fact that I'm terrible, I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. It's one of my proudest work. XD (through it's not that good... but hey, I'm still a student ok? I'm learning!)


	3. Chapter 3

It's earlier than expected so enjoy...

* * *

3. Can't

Matsumoto woke up with a start. It was just a dream... no, a nightmare! But, most importantly, she had fallen asleep on the freaking rooftop!

What would she say if her subordinates saw her in this state, but most importantly, her taichou will... Wait, her taichou had been with her, hadn't he?

She glanced around. So she wasn't on the freaking rooftop, but in a room. A guest room maybe, but it was huge. The room was green, a pale light green. A wooden cabinet sat at the corner right next to the futon she was sleeping on. Other than that, the room could only be described with one word. Bare. So bare, that it looked dry and cold, just like the north pole.

_Taichou... Can't you treat your guests better? Trying to freeze them to death with the bareness is it?_

After taking a shower in the bathroom, which was, needless to say, clean but yet again indescribably cold and bare, she took off for the the 10th Squad barrack while wondering how had any guests had managed to survive the night in the room.

She opened the door and called out, "Taichou, good morning."

Without even glancing up from the report he was reading, her taichou answered, "It's afternoon. Matsumoto, you are late."

"It's not my fault! Taichou, you didn't wake me up! It's your fault. Why didn't you wake me up? Oh, I know, you did it on purpose so that you could scold me. Taichou, you are so evil!" Matsumoto ranted.

The white haired taichou gave a sigh and the sound of paper rustling resumed.

"Taichou."

"Yes?"

"You carried me all the way to you guest room right?"

The white hair taichou glanced up at her and raised an eyebrow.

"What? Something wrong?"

"No." The taichou continued his work.

"EHH! Taichou is ignoring me! I'll go find Hinamori-chan and tell her how cold you are!" Matsumoto stuck out her tougue and shunpo out of the room without a another word.

After his subordinate left, the taichou looked at the door that had slid closed. Well, he_ should_ be worrying about his subordinate telling his fragile childhood friend of his departure. At least, he _was _supposed to be doing that.

Letting out yet another sigh, he dropped his head and resumed his work.

_Just how am I supposed to wake you up when you are crying and... calling out my name in your sleep? I just... can't._

_

* * *

_

Author's note: Well, this is erm... short, really short. What is wrong with me? The chapters keep getting shorter and shorter... Well, just treat this as a gift of apology since my previous chapter is so... short. I'm considering adding a 2nd part to this chapter but am having some trouble writing it long and editing. It may be a while before I update again. I'll try to upload it as soon as possible... I'll try... in a week's time... But still, I hope you guys enjoyed it. Tell me if this is getting boring... I'm still new to writing this kind of story... Oh, and thanks sagitgirlth, well, I don't think my story is worth you becoming a hollow... But thanks for enjoying it that much... And also all the other reviewers. I love you guys! XD

(Not!) Author's Note: This is the author's friend, justjoy, speaking. I've helped said author to edit this piece. (Although it probably doesn't count as beta-ing, since I mainly edited for some language errors.) I have tried to keep to the original style of writing, so some parts have been left unedited. My apologies if I ruined the style of her writing or anything like that! (And I think aforementioned author is going to kill me for this long note... oops.)


	4. Chapter 4

Yupyup, I kept my promise! Within one week!XD enjoy!

* * *

4. Cold and bare

"Hinamori-chan!" The strawberry blond burst into the room.

"Ah! Rangiku!" The 5th Squad fuku-taichou glanced up in shock, spilling a cup of water in the process.

Matsumoto dropped onto the bed making Hinamori bounce up a little, then she hugged the girl. The girl had grown so thin and weak, as if she was going to break with just a light knock. Even if her taichou had not told her to keep quiet about the matter she wouldn't be able to break the news to her anyway.

"What happened?" The thin girl looked at her with her big brown eyes. Innocent, naïvety was written all over her face. No, she couldn't stand hurting her.

"It's taichou… He's so evil!" Matsumoto complained while rubbing her eyes with her fist pretending to cry.

"What did Hitsugaya-kun do?" Hinamori asked while patting Matsumoto's hair.

"He scolded me for being late when he didn't wake me up!"

"Wake you up?"

"I slept in his guest room yesterday because I was too tired… And he didn't wake me up this morning… Why did I have such an evil taichou? Why Hinamori-chan?" Matsumoto whined.

"Guestroom? How does it look it? Never been to one before."

"It's pale light green with only a cabinet and a futon in the whole room. It's…"

"It's Hitsugaya-kun's bedroom." Hinamori answered.

Matsumoto looked at Hinamori wide eyes.

_It's so... empty… How can It be so bare… and… cold?_

"Rangiku, are you alright?" Hinamori asked, a little worried.

"No, but the main problem is, taichou is just so cold. COLD! And EVIL!" Matsumoto cried.

Matsumoto continued to whine about the cons of her taichou for the rest of the two hours but at the back of her mind, where her heart was cracking, she thought, _Taichou, are you **that** lonely?_

_

* * *

_Author's note: It's another short one. It's shorter than before my apologizes. How's the follow up? Better? Or worse? I know it's short. Sorry! But I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for all the support from the reviewers, the ppl who added this story as favourite and also the ppl who added this story as story alert! XDXD

P.s. Oh, an update. I've killed justjoy for leaving a long note just like her expected. WAkakakakaka!


	5. Chapter 5

Yupyup, here goes another chapter, hope you guys like it.

* * *

5. Still

"Where is Matsumoto?" Hitsugaya murmured irritably as he walked towards his bedroom which was located just right behind the 10th Squad barrack but seemed to be miles away after a long day of 'paperworking'.

Come to think of it, he had not seen Matsumoto at all for the whole day. After she left to see Hinamori, he had not even had a glimpse of her shadow or heard a squeak of her voice, which was strange, very strange. As strange as Kurosaki not arguing with Rukia the second they met.

_Maybe I should go a little easier on her after yesterday… _He thought.

All the taichou and fuku-taichou, and even the troublesome substitute shinigami, had kept quiet about the matter and acted like nothing happened. Or maybe nothing was going to happen. Matsumoto was the only one showing signs of distress despite the fact that Hinamori still wasn't aware of it _yet_.

_Hinamori. _

Since she still hadn't come running, screaming and wailing, it was safe to assume that Matsumoto had not leaked the news.

_I really should go easy on her I guess…_

But he then thought of the times he had gone easy on his subordinate, it had never ended up well. He knitted his brows together, a gesture he had so often used, he now had trouble noticing himself doing it.

Finally reaching his bedroom, he slid the door open. And his eyes widened in horror.

Light. Toys. Pink. Lastly but the most terrifying of all, a smiling Matsumoto.

Four lamps giving out a pink rays of light was placed at all four corners of his room. The room was now painted in different shades of pink but was largely covered with the type of pink commonly known as hot pink. The floor was no longer visible, with soft toys of all sizes covering it, ignoring the fact that it was also painted pink. A television with a PS4 connected to it and a computer with stacks of games placed at the other end of the room. His beautiful soothing light green futon was replaced by one of disgusting hot pink. His brown wooden cabinet was painted pink, and worse, in it wasn't his usual white sleeping robe, black shinigami robe and his extra captain haori but stacks of clothes in all kinds of bright colour. Last but not least, the monster who had made all these possible was standing in front of all the pinks said smiling, "Ne, taichou. I went for a trip to the real world."

Then she proceeded to covering her ears quickly before he went, "MATSUMOTO!"

_I'll make sure you are never lonely again. Not when you are __**still **__with me… Taichou._

_

* * *

_

Author's note: I didn't expect such an early update. No, to tell the truth, I didn't expect this chapter at all, not until Kaise said something about PS3. So, all thanks to Kaiser this chapter was born. Thanks a lot Kaiser969! XD And I reminded how fun it was, writing Hitsugaya getting pissed off. It was kinda rare in my stories now. XDXD

Just realized it doesn't actually match the sad moods in front but still, hope you guys enjoyed it. Oh, and finally, it's a longer chapter… *evil chuckles

(OH MY... I had forgotten to update my other stories. *screams)


	6. Chapter 6

Here comes the next chapter! *Screams

* * *

6. A visit

He forced himself to walk up to the door and knock it.

"Come in." A voice sounded from the inside.

He slide the door open.

"Ah! It's Hitsugaya-kun!" The patient looked up and a wide smile spread across her pale white face.

"It's Hitsugaya taichou." He corrected dully.

"I heard Rangiku took you to a lot of places and had even decorated your room. How was it?" She asked cheerfully.

"It's fine." He answered.

Matsumoto had dragged him to different parts of Soul Society for the past few days, from west to east, east to south, south to north. At the end of the day, all he was aware was the loads of shopping bag that doesn't seem to understand the word heavy. And now Matsumoto would most probably be trying her best to un-freeze the shopping bags _and_ the toys in _her_ room.

"Shirou-chan."

"It's Hitsugaya taichou."

"Rangiku seem a little sad these days. You know why?" She asked a little worried.

"No, I don't." He lied. _Hinamori…_

"You better treat her better from now on. If one day she decides to leave you then you'll really regret." Hinamori scolded.

_I'm already regretting._

"And after I am able to get out of this place, promise me you'll bring me to where Rangiku had brought you, ok?"

"Ok."

"It sounds fun." She said dreamily.

"It is," _sad as well._

"Hitsugaya-kun, you are leaving already?"

"Yes and it's Hitsugaya taichou…" _for the last time._

"Will you be visiting soon?"

"Yeah. _Soon_." _Goodbye, Momo._

* * *

Author's note: It's kinda short, but the next chapter will be up very soon. I promise. I've finished the next chapter and am currently doing some editing. Oh, just some updates, in case you guys still aren't aware, justjoy a friend of mine wrote a chapter on this story. It's in the story '_Squad 0, a road not taken'_, in return I wrote a chapter on that chapter of hers. XD It's called _'A story'_, go read it. (:


	7. Chapter 7

It's up, enjoy.

* * *

7. Waiting

"Taichou, you're back!" Matsumoto called out.

Through his instinct and daily trained routine, he swiftly ducked and avoided his subordinate's ultimate 'hugging' attack and headed to his working table that was placed right in front of shelves of books and in the middle of the administrative office. It was covered with paperwork again.

She bounced onto the sofa.

"How's the visit with Hinamori?"

"Fine."

"You always say that no matter it's good or bad…" Matsumoto grumbled.

"Do your work, Matsumoto." Hitsugaya replied.

"Taichou~"

"Yes?"

"Taichou~"

"What?"

"Taichou~"

…

"Taichou~"

…

"Taichou~"

"Do your work, Matsumoto." Hitsugaya said, trying his best to not explode.

"But, taichou~"

"I SAID, do your WORK!"

"But there's so much…"

"JUST DO IT!" He cried.

"Taichou~" Pitiful eyes staring at the white haired taichou.

-a few minutes of silence-

Giving a huge sigh, he said, "Fine. Just do half of it."

"Yay. I love you taichou~" She said whooping with joy and attempted to hug her taichou. I repeat, _attempted_.

-a few minutes of silence-

Hitsugaya glanced up, the room was far too quiet considering the fact that Matsumoto _was_ in the room. As expected, his subordinate's head was lying on the desk, her arms wrapped around it and her brown hair splayed out in all direction.

He continued doing his work.

-a few minutes of silence-

Finally giving yet another sigh, he stood up from his chair and walked over to his subordinate. He gently lifted and placed her right arm over his shoulder before carrying her in bridal style to the sofa.

Then he took his haori and covered her. He had done this so many times that he could do it with his eyes closed. It felt so normal, as if nothing was going to happen, as if things were not going to change. It felt so normal that it felt strange. Strange that is wasn't going to be the same anymore._ The last time…_

He moved to his subordinate's desk quietly, removed the whole stack of paperwork and placed it on top of his own. It was going to be a long day…

"Taichou…" His head snapped up, expecting to see his subordinate awake but all he saw was her lying on the sofa, eyes tightly shut. He relaxed his tensed body. There was no reason for him to panic at her waking up anyway.

"Taichou… Sometimes waiting hurts… Waiting for one to go hurts more than seeing one go… Taichou, I feel helpless… Taichou… Taichou…" She murmured as tears streamed down her face.

_Yeah, it does hurt more._

Suddenly losing all motivation to continue his paperwork, he decided to just go for a walk. He placed a bottle of sake on the table and opened the cap. Then he wrote a short message. A little present for his suffering subordinate. Before he stepped out of the room, he gave his subordinate a last glance.

_Matsumoto, I'm sorry. But you won't need to suffer for much longer._

* * *

Author's note: Well. I hope I didn't drag it for too long. I tried to make it short. I tried. It's ending soon. Real soon. Hope you enjoyed it. I'll be uploadin this story in a faster speed. Around 2 chaps a week. I'll try. (:


	8. Chapter 8

Enjoy. It's early again. Yay! I would like to thanks chibitoshiro for reviewing on the story. Since you are an unsigned reviewer, I couldn't reply you. But thanks.

* * *

7. 2nd death

He stood in front of the stone, the only evidence that the person he loved so much had once existed.

* * *

"Child. Why are you here alone?"

The small kid looked shocked and pointed at himself, "Are you… talking to me?"

No one had ever talked to him, no one had ever approached him. All they ever did was running away as if he was an alien, as if he was a time bomb that was going to explode anytime soon.

"Yes, I am. There isn't anyone else here, isn't it?" The old woman said with a gentle smile and held out her hand.

"Erm... Ok." He hesitated.

"Child, what is your name?" Her hand still stretched out.

"Hitsugaya Toushirou." He finally took the hand.

Instead of running away, she approached him, took him in and gave him a reason to live.

* * *

He glanced up and took in the name craved on the rock. _Death._

* * *

"I'm going to die soon."

"No, granny. You're just going to sleep."

"Dying isn't such a scary thing. But." The little boy glanced at the old woman who was lying on the futon.

"I hate going through the second death." She said with a sad smile.

"Second death?" The little boy asked, tears stirring in his eyes.

"When a person dies that's the first death and when people had forgotten the decreased person, it's the second." She ruffled the little boy's white locks.

* * *

The first ray of light touched his cheeks, he glanced up. _The sun is rising._ _It's time._

He took a ninety degree bow to the grave and vowed, _I won't let you go through the second death. So… sleep well… Granny._

He turned and left.

_But granny… Is it possible to go through the second death before the first?_

* * *

Meanwhile,

Matsumoto sensing a wonderful fragrant smell, she sat up. It's the smell of sake. The wonderful, ever stunning, aromatic smell. Opening her eyes she saw the bottle of sake sitting on her writing desk.

"My sake~" She sang and stood up from the sofa. But stopped when she heard a sound of something hitting the floor. She glanced at the floor and was reminded that she was still in the administrative office.

_Oh, no. Taichou is going t-to…_

She stood frozen when her eyes traveled up to the fallen object on the floor. Her taichou's haori… The 10th Squad haori.

"Taichou! Taichou!" She called out in panic and looked automatically at her taichou's desk expecting or maybe hoping to see the small little taichou behind stacks of paper. But he wasn't there.

"Taichou…" She started to panic when she couldn't find her taichou anywhere in the room. It's morning, her taichou had never never ever been late before. Then she noticed the piece of paper attached to the bottle of sake.

"No…" She murmured gripping the haori tightly then she shunpo out of the room in a speed she never knew she could achieve, desperately hoping that she's not too late.

As she left the 10th Squad barrack, the piece of paper fell to the floor, on it was written in a neat handwriting, 'Goodbye. Matsumoto.'

* * *

Author's note: Heyheyhey, I'm back again. The three busy weeks of training and competition is finally over. I'll have more time to plan for the plot now so YAY! Ahh, finally Hitsugaya's going. Geez, don't kill me ok? Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I tried to make it long. Tell me if it's a little messy. If there's any problem. Do tell me.


	9. Chapter 9

Finally… Enjoy. (It's really a lot more earlier than expected. .)

* * *

8. Goodbye

Hitsugaya stood on top of the Sokyoku hill, facing all the taichou and the one and only substitute shinigami. They were waiting for the arrival of further instructions from the royal guards. The taichou stood in a line in the order of their respective squads. All quiet and still. Through peaceful but the feeling of sadness permeated.

Ukitake took a step up, breaking all the silence. Tears swam in his eyes as he took out a bag of candy and stuffed it into Hitsugaya's hand. Instead of the normal throwing-the-bag-back, he quietly accepted the gift. Through he still felt really irritated but for the first time, he felt moved. Just a little moved.

"Toushirou…" Ichigo stepped up too.

"It's Hitsugaya…" He corrected.

Ichigo then proceed to fumble through his robe as if Hitsugaya hadn't spoken at all. From his robes, he pulled out boxes after boxes while mumbling, "This is from Rukia, Inoue, Keigo who doesn't know who you are but still insisted in giving one, Karin who I don't know when you had met her, my father, who doesn't know you either but still insisted that a child must receive a farewell gift (Hitsugaya's face reddening), Urahara who said that he absolutely loves your hair and that you looked as cute (face burning), Yoruichi who says that you are too strict and needs to loosen up, Yachiru who insisted on giving you a pink crayon and I have no idea why, from Kenpachi, a broken kantana…"

After a long 15 minutes, finally the amount of boxes stopped increasing. Hitsugaya glanced at the small box which contains a few shinigami robes, a white robe and a new light green futon (he just bought it, he couldn't use the pink one right?) which was all he was going to bring with him. Then he glanced at the tall piles of boxes in front of him which was at least twenty times the size of his luggage. Ok, the boxes looks more like the luggage he should be carrying…

"Thanks." He said, shocked at the amount of parting gift when he didn't expect any but even more shocked at how the substitute shinigami had managed to stuff everything into his robes.

Ichigo wiped out his sweat and straightened up. Suddenly serious, he looked at Hitsugaya, "You didn't say taichou…"

It was already a blessing that Kurosaki had not come scolding or lecturing him for not staying in Soul Society, so he really shouldn't be pissed off with Kurosaki questioning about the small details of his reaction and gestures right?

He didn't answer.

"You will come back, right?" Ichigo asked.

Hitsugaya ignored the question, he wasn't sure how to answer anyway. Also he had sensed that the familiar reiatsu was getting closer and closer. He wasn't shock or anything, he had let the smell of sake to fill the room knowing that she would wake up after smelling it.

Suddenly a man appeared at the peak of the Skokyoku hill. He was dressed in black shinigami robe but his face covered with only his eyes showing.

"Hitsugaya Toushirou."

"Hai." Hitsugaya answered.

A few other similarly dressed shinigami appeared and performed a kidou spell for the teleportation of all his luggage. To his greatest shock, he had never once seen or heard of the spell before.

"I am the messenger of Squad 0. Hitsugaya Toushirou, please follow me." The leader said.

"Ha- " His speech was interrupted by a loud shout.

"TAICHOU!"

Hitsugaya who had already turned his back against the crowd turned back and said quietly, "I am no longer your taichou, Matsumoto."

Holding the white 10th Squad haori, she asked her voice on edge, "You're coming back right? Taichou?"

Emotionless, he turned back towards the messenger.

He said coldly before disappearing with the messenger and his follower, leaving her behind, leaving his old life behind, leaving everyone and everything he loved behind, "Goodbye, Matsumoto _taichou_."

* * *

Author's note: NOOOOOO. Crap, I felt really really depressed writing this scene… And worse still I wrote it during the 1st lesson. My friend was like "ehh, what happen to you. Why so down?" I was then down for the whole bright day and also down for the next few days. The last sentence had struck home… NONONONO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENNING!

Bad new: Erm. I have no idea what is going to happen next, so it would really be a while before i update. I'll try my best to make it early.


	10. Chapter 10

It's up! Finally (:

* * *

10. I'm fine

Matsumoto stood rooted to the ground, her eyes staring at the empty ground where her taichou was standing, just a few seconds before. His last words rang in her head, deafening her.

_Goodbye… Goodbye… Matsumoto taichou… taichou…_

She stood there for a long time. She didn't react when Sou-taichou ordered for dismissal, she didn't react when all the taichou started leaving, she didn't react when Ichigo tried to comfort her, tried to call her back or when he started shaking her, she didn't react when Kyouraku taichou dragged Ichigo away from her, she didn't react to anything that was happening around her. The only thing that was on her mind was her taichou, his clear intelligent eyes, his cute death stares, his childish coldness, his lonely shadow and his heartbreaking farewell… _Goodbye… Matsumoto taichou…_

"Rangiku." She suddenly snapped back to the reality.

Forcing herself to put on a smile, she then turned and hugged the speaker tightly

"Hi. Hinamori-chan."

The pale faced girl looked up and cupped Matsumoto's face with her hands, "Rangiku… Are you alright?"

"I'm fine!" She exclaimed and bounced up and down trying to be like her usual self.

"Rangiku, what happened?" The girl asked, her glassy brown eyes clear and bright like an innocent young child.

"I'm fine, Hinamori-chan. How are you then?" She asked _cheerfully_.

"I'm fine… But Rangiku, you really don't look well…" The girl reached out her cold hands and touched her forehead.

"I'm fine. Anyway, why are you here? Oh ho, don't tell me you ran away when Unohana taichou wasn't there..." Matsumoto said, her lips curved up to what seems like an evil grin.

"I'm not like Shiro-chan who would run away whenever the healers are not aware." She grinned at the memory of Hitsugaya running out of the room when his healer had her back turned to close an opened window which was opened intentionally.

"Unohana taichou said that I'm free to go. And I'm looking for Shiro-chan. He promised that he would bring me out when I am released, I…" Hinamori's grin faded from her face when she looked at Matsumoto who started ruffling her messy brown hair.

"Ran-giku… what happened?" Hinamori asked concerned. Matsumoto shook her head, trying desperately not to break down before this girl.

_No, I can't break down here… No, I can't hurt her anymore… Not her._

"Did Shiro-chan bully you again? Oh, that little idiot. Why can't he learn how to treasure his own subordinate? I told him to be better towards you. I told him that one day if you leave him, he will surely regret. That idiot just won't listen!" Hinamori said stamping her feet to the ground in frustration.

Matsumoto laughed.

"Rangiku… Are you alright?" The girl asked, still unconvinced.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Wanna go out for dinner? Taichou said that he's busy and told me to not bother him so… we might as well go out and have some women's time. You ready?" Matsumoto asked.

"Ok."

"Let's go then. Oh, it seems like it's going to rain! I think we better hurry!" Matsumoto said wiping off the droplets of water that had landed on her cheeks.

"Ok."

_Ran-san… Those aren't rain… Those are… your tears…_

* * *

They traveled out of Soul Society, entering the 1st distinct and stopping at the peak of Yukikai Cliff. For some unknown reason, white leaves grew on all the trees in the area, earning this hill the name of Yukikai Hill, meaning 'snow sea'. The white leaves were like snow covering the hill, every season, every year.

Before he became a shinigami, he had always traveled up here. He was drawn to this place like a bee to a flower. It was partly due to the silence and the scenery here which reminded him of himself; cold and indifferent. He would sometimes stand at the edge of the cliff and stare at the ground below, somehow feeling that it was unreal. This place just seemed different and special, unlike any other place in the 1st distinct, and maybe even the whole of Soul Society.

Hitsugaya raised his eyebrow as the shinigami who called himself the messenger stepped off the edge of the peak, seemingly floating in air. The shinigami mumbled a string of words so soft that he couldn't catch any of it, and before he knew it the shinigami was calling out, "Way of binding Number 102, kakushi kurodoa."

(AN:kakushi kurodoa means hidden black door)

_So there are spells stronger than the 99__th__… _Hitsugaya noted quietly.

A square hole opened, and the earth spread out and up.

_So this isn't the peak. It was protected by a barrier, just an illusion._

"This area is protected by a strong barrier. No ordinary soul, not even one with strong spirit power, can sense it. This road leads up to the peak of the mountain and the seated officers of Squad 0 will guide you from there onwards. I'll leave you here then."

The messenger looked at him, expecting him to look shocked or even nervous. However, Hitsugaya disappointed him by returning his glance with a cold stare. He wasn't shocked or anything else of the sort. Maybe it was because he was used to surprises, terrible surprises. Or maybe… He had expected this to happen long time ago…

_Maybe it was the barrier that caused the trees to grow white leaves._

Without saying another word, Hitsugaya stepped past the barrier and walked up the mountain. The hole closed up immediately after he entered the barrier.

_I wonder if it can sense who enters the barrier…_

He arrived at the real peak, and was greeted by a shinigami wearing a taichou's haori with '位4' printed on the back. (AN: seat 4) The shinigami looked at him with a smile and said, "Welcome. I believe your name is Hitsugaya Toushirou."

_Duh._

"I didn't think that they would promote a kid like you."

_Kid…_

"I am Kurotaki Hika. 5th seat of Squad 0. We will be entering the royal grounds. I will need to blindfold you as the route is to be kept absolute secret, save for seated officers of the Squad 0 and above. Please refrain from moving once you are blindfolded. Please close your eyes, Hitsugaya."

"Hai." Hitsugaya answered coldly. He closed his eyes and felt himself losing all his senses.

* * *

Author's note: Well, it has been, 1 week… wait or was it 2, never mind. I was having some trouble thinking up names and making up spells. The procedure for the entering of the royal ground also took some time, so it's kinda late. But don't blame me ok? At least it's a long chapter! (:

Oh, wait, do you guys prefer having what was happening about Hitsugaya and Matsumoto in the same chapter or separate? And also, please if you can, give me some names. I need to name the characters in Squad 0 and well, I suck in naming things. Thanks… (:


	11. Chapter 11

There will be a lot more mistakes than usual because I'm speeding through the whole chapter... Still, hope you could enjoy.

* * *

"Hitsugaya, you can open your eyes now."

He opened his eyes and found himself in a room along with the 5th seat officer. The room had red carpeted floor, mural covering the wall and glass glamorous lamp hung from the ceiling above. He's in the royal ground, the other dimension that the king lives in.

"HItsugaya-kun, please follow me." Hitsugaya knitted his eyebrows together. Was it him or was it that the 5th seat was addressing him more and more informally? But nevertheless he followed after the 5th seat.

The 5th seat opened the golden handled wooden door which lead to a large empty hallway.

The walked all the way to the other end of the hallway before a door appeared on the right and a turning on the left. It took him 15 minutes.

The 5th seat knocked on the door, a dark and reported, "5th seat Kurotaki Hika reporting with Hitsugaya Toushirou."

A voice boomed from within, "Come in."

Hitsugaya looked in and saw two people one at the desk and another in front of it. They were wearing what looks like a captain haori but instead of white it's black in colour. They entered the room. The one seated in front of the desk said, "Greetings, Hitsugaya Toushirou. Welcome to Squad 0. My name is Sakihara Akiha and he is our taichou, Hosaka Daiki." The fukutaichou looked at the taichou waiting for a reply but the taichou continued reading his report.

"Nice to meet you, taichou, fukutaichou." Hitsugaya greeted with a bow, it was a long time since he last did that. A very long time ago.

"Hika, will you please show Toushirou his room and then bring him to the common soom for introduction. Thank you." The fukutaichou then turned around dismissing them.

After they exited the room the taichou who had been reading his report all the while looked up, "So he's the boy."

"Yes, he is. I could never forget his eyes."

"It's a wonder."

"Maybe…"

Hitsugaya found himself standing in front of a crowd who seems to be unable to believe their eyes. He had went to his bedroom, it was well… Even larger than his formal taichou chamber. The toilet itself was twice the size of his old one. Water for bath was from the nearby spring. They were treated as if they were royal themselves. All the boxes was stacked neatly in the middle of the room. He had opened the cabinet at the _far_ end of the room. In it contained two haori similar to the captain haori, just without any words at the back.

After wearing the haori, he went out of his bedroom expecting Hika to be there but he wasn't. Hitsugaya then decided to follow Hika's reiatsu after which he found himself in front od the crowd who seem to be unable to believe their eyes.

"2 minutes and 16.15 seconds. Oh my, it only took him this short?"

"Oh gosh… He's even a kid…"

"Geez, who IS this?"

"He looks no older than 7."

Hitsugaya scowled at the remarks. Just what is happening here?

Suddenly the door slided open, the taichou and fukutaichou stepped into the room. Many gaped in surprised. Normal, the fukutaichou and the taichou wouldn't attend the ceremony. Fukutaichou attending is rare enough, but… both?

After recovering from the shock, all the member bowed to the two and greeted, "Taichou. Fukutaichou."

Hitsugaya moved further into the room and tried to blend into the crowd allowing the taichou and fukutaichou to step up to the middle of the room. He doesn't want to attract any more attention then he already had.

But before he could do that, the fukutaichou placed a hand on his shoulders, preventing him from retreating. The fukutaichou then smiled gently at him which reminded him of Ukitake.

The fukutaichou then moved his gaze to the crowd, his voice serious, "Well, everyone. This is the new member of our Squad. His name is Hitsugaya Toushirou. He's well… the youngest here, so take good care of him."

_He even sounded like Ukitake taichou…_

The crowd answered, "Hai."

Then the two left.

Once the two were out of the earshot of their members, the taichou spoke, "His reiatsu seems to be growing even now."

"It seems to be so."

"It seems like we have an interesting member here."

"Taichou…" The fukutaichou looked at the taichou weakly.

* * *

Author's note: Well, I wasn't expecting such a packed holiday so in the end I had speed through the chapter. So there will be many mistakes, I'll come back and polish it when all the thing that need to be done are done. I don't feel like getting grounded and banned from accessing to fanfiction. Writing FF is my life! I promise you guys that the next chapter will be earlier than this chapter. Give me two week for the next chapter. Don't ya give up on me! (innocent twinkling eyes.)


	12. Chapter 12

It's early XD

* * *

12. All over again

"Did you see that?"

"The fukutaichou… No, even the taichou came…"

"It's like never happened before."

"Seriously, maybe… he's a royal royal or something."

"But I don't remember any royal with the name Hitsugaya…"

The chatter continued while Hitsugaya stood, feeling out of place. This really did remind him very much of his first day in the Gotei 13.

Youngest. Unbelievable. Unacceptable.

"People, would all of you shut up?" A voice rang. Everyone was quiet, all gazes turning around and landing on a girl. One of the only two girls in the whole of Squad 0.

"He has been standing there the whole time and all of you have been ignoring him. Do you know how he's feeling? Is he invisible or anything?" The girl asked, her voice soft but filled with anger.

Hitsugaya looked at the girl, her skin was fair, with a slivery cast to it, a handful of golden brown freckles across the bridge of the nose, pale pink lips, full and almost round, like a baby's and last, her eyes, hazel. He stared into the eyes. They looked so familiar. So…

The girl approached him as everyone stared.

"Hi, I'm Narumi Ai." She said and held out her hand.

_Matsu… moto…_

* * *

That was his first day entering the Gotei 13. Hinamori was quitecoughvery uncomfortable with the whole idea of him joining. But she couldn't do anything to restrain him. He hadn't jumped grades or graduated top for nothing.

He stepped into the common room of the 10th Squad.

"A boy? A child?"

"Why did they recruit a kid?"

"He looks so defenseless…" (If only they knew…)

"Is there something wrong with our taichou or something?"

"I heard they have even set up a seat for him."

"I think it was the 5th…"

"Are you joking?"

"I'm not even comfortable with him joining as a member… But a 5th seat?"

A voice rang out, "People! Is that the way you treat the new member? On top of that he's now your 4th seat. Is that the way to treat a 4th seat?"

Everyone fell silent as they looked timidly at a certain strawberry blond.

"3rd seat Mastsumoto." Everyone greeted.

Ignoring the greeting, the strawberry blond stepped forward. She looked at him in the eye, and Hitsugaya stared back coolly.

She smiled, "Hi, I'm Matsumoto Rangiku. You're the stubborn kid right?"

Hitsugaya, who had just decided that the 3rd seat was someone he could really respect, exploded. "WHAT? Who the hell are you calling stubborn kid?"

Matsumoto covered her mouth as if she had just realized that she had spoken the wrong thing.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I mean stubborn _little_ kid." Matsumoto continued with a grin spread wide across her face.

* * *

He shook her hand and replied quietly, "I'm Hitsugaya Toushirou."

"I'll show you around then, Toushirou!" Narumi cried out in delight. Then she took Hitsugaya's wrist and pulled him out of the common room before he could reply.

As he was dragged out of the room, he felt hard stares boring into his back. This was worse than he expected. So, he had made enemies with the other male shinigami-es during his first day in Squad 0.

"It's really good to have someone younger than me. I never thought that there would be any." Ai commented.

Hitsugaya just kept quiet as she continued to drag him along the corridor. She stopped and looked at Hitsugaya with concern when there was no response from the kid.

"You don't need to worry. They like to do that to newcomers, especially since you're the youngest to ever enter Squad 0. Just don't worry about it. You'll blend in. Sooner or later, at least. I'll try to help you out."

_That isn't going to to help…_

"But it's really amazing how both the fukutaichou and the taichou attended the introduction. Especially the taichou, he never once attended it."

"What were they talking about back there? The something about 2 minutes." Hitsugaya asked, trying to change the subject.

"Oh, that. Well, it's just a test - or you can call it a prank - they play on every newcomer. It's like a tradition. Well, I took around 4 minutes. But you're really fast. The fastest actually."

"Test?" Hitsugaya cocked one eyebrow, when had he been put to a test?

"Because normally when a newcomer is left alone, they'll panic and many will wait for their guide to return and well… guide them. They time how long you take to realize that the guide isn't going to return and decide to find the common room yourself. It's a test of calmness. But really, the test was plain stupid. I think it's more that they enjoy watching the newcomer scramble into the common room nervously or something like that. They are indescribably childish." Ai complained as an angry aura radiated from her.

"Ne, Toushirou…"

"Please call me Hitsugaya."

"Toushirou, how long have you turned into shinigami?"

"About 30 years and it's Hitsugaya."

"Oh, that's short. I turned into shinigami for at least 50 years before finally getting accepted."

Then silence.

"Ne, Toushirou."

"It's Hitsugaya." Hitsugaya corrected, a little frustrated now.

"Hey! I'm your 4th seat, so I can call you anything I like." Hitsugaya knitted his eyebrows together, kind of frustrated.

She added, "I'll only call you by your last name when you get seated."

Hitsugaya's eyes widened in shock. _H-h…_

"Something wrong?" Ai asked.

"No, nothing."

* * *

That night, he laid on his futon in the empty room with unopened boxes piled at the side. His eyes stared at the ceiling. Maybe he should open his farewell presents, but somehow he just didn't feel like it… It was just… He felt that he didn't deserve it. He didn't deserve any of the presents.

Also, it had been a tiring day. Narumi Ai had dragged him around all day, rambling and rambling while he just kept quiet. Everything here was quite similar to those in the Protective Squads but everything here was larger by times and more grand in many ways.

_Master, it's kind of cloudy in here. _Hyourinmaru commented.

…

Hyourinmaru gave a huge sigh and said, _Master, you are worried about your childhood friend… and your subordinate, Matsumoto._

Hitsugaya flinched at the name mentioned.

_Matsumoto will be alright. She's a strong willed woman. She'll move on and forge on… without me._ Hitsugaya answered.

_Ha, if so why are you so worried about her?_

_I'm worried about Hinamori…_

_You flinched at the mere mention of her name and you say that you aren't worried. Don't forget. I'm a zanpakutou and I can read the wielder's mind._

_Shut up._

Hitsugaya twisted around in his futon and curved into a small ball, like a baby.

_Matsumoto..._

* * *

She woke up, with tears in her eyes, in the middle of the night. As she always did on every sleepless night, she tried to sense a certain cooling reiatsu. But, for the first time...

She couldn't find it.

She decided to take a walk in the 10th Squad barracks. She entered the administrative office and glanced automatically at the taichou's administrative table, half expecting him to be there. But he wasn't.

She entered the kitchen and took a bottle of sake which was sealed shut. She then left the kitchen trying her best not to notice the missing green cup and the missing bags of green tea.

She visited the taichou's chambers, the place where she was supposed to be sleeping since yesterday. She slid open the door. Empty. Everything was cleared, leaving just the bare floor and walls.

_Taichou… You didn't leave anything behind…_

She started strolling in Sereitei, her eyes glued to the moon hanging in the sky. And before she knew it, she found herself sitting on the rooftop that she had once sat on with him, that she had fallen asleep on.

_Nothing at all… Not even that bottle of sake…_

She drew her knees up to her chest and gripped the neck of the bottle, remembering the moment she returned to the administrative office, the horror she felt when she saw what was left of that bottle of sake. Water.

That was when she realized it wasn't glass, but ice.

_It's as if you had never existed…_

She glanced up to the sky. The moon stood out in the dark blue sky. Beautiful, special, but lonely.

_Or is it that you wanted us to forget you?_

She sat there quietly. Waiting, waiting for someone, someone who she knew wouldn't turn up.

_But taichou… Let me be the stars… The stars that accompany you…_

_

* * *

_Author's note: yay, haha, it's done. I can't believe I really did manage to finish the whole thing XDXD. Ok, well, hope you enjoyed this chapter, it's kind of random. Oh, my next update will probably be very late because EXAMS are COMING SOON! NONONO! It's like 2 weeks away only! CRAP! So yeah, I'll be kind of busy mugging. I'll try to be back as soon as possible. ): I didn't mean to, it's all the exam's fault!


	13. Chapter 13

Note: There's been a little altering in the details.(I'll state it at the bottom, just in case you guys don't feel like rereading the chapter (: well, it's not like I've edited the previous chapter anyway… ). And well, there's a lot of explanation in this chapter, I'll try to make it as short as possible, so… bear with me. (:

PS. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA EXAM IS FINALLY OVER!

* * *

13. The offense and the defence

"You'll be training with your mentor before actually starting on your duty." Narumi said as she guided Hitsugaya to the training field. It was large and empty except for one shinigami standing in the middle of the training ground.

They approached the one and only soul in the whole training ground.

"This is 5th seat Hokura Kurokou, your mentor. Actually, he's everyone's mentor." Narumi introduced.

Hitsugaya bowed and greeted, "Nice to meet you, 5th seat Hokura Kurokou."

"I'm guessing that this is Hitsugaya Toushirou." The 5th seat replied.

Before Hitsugaya could reply, Narumi answered, "Yup, that's him. You better take good care of him. He's my new little brother." She started ruffling Hitsugaya's white locks, and Hitsugaya's face darkened. "Don't you dare bully him." She pointed at Kurokou.

"Please stop doing that." Hitsugaya glared at Narumi, indicating that he meant it.

"Aww… You're so cute when you're angry!" Narumi cried and proceeded on to pinching his cheeks.

"Erm… Narumi-sama… I think… maybe you should let go of him." Kurokou said uncomfortably.

"Why?" Narumi asked, still pinching Hitsugaya's cheek.

"Well… I don't feel like training him in the _North Pole_?" Kurokou suggested.

"Oh." Narumi dropped her hand after she finally noticed the huge drop in temperature.

"Cool, ice user." She beamed.

"Narumi-sama, I thought you're on duty today?" Kurokou asked.

"Yeah- oh, no. I'm going to be late." She hopped up and dashed (shun-po) towards the exit.

"Take care of my little brother!" Narumi shouted across the training grounds before disappearing out the door.

* * *

"I think you're in big trouble." Kurokou commented after Narumi was out of earshot.

"I know." Hitsugaya answered dully.

"But still, you have my word that I'm not on _that _side." Kurokou replied with a light smile.

"Good to hear."

"Ok, before we start with the training. Did anyone tell you what the training's about?"

"No."

"Can you guess then?"

"To get used being around shinigami with high reiatsu and to test my ability as a shinigami, and see where I'm ranked."

_It's a statement… _Korukou noted, amused.

"Yes, you are right. So let's start. Show me your bankai."

Hitsugaya drew his sword. Before he was able to release his zanpakutou, Kurokou spoke, a little accusingly, "Aren't you afraid that this training ground wouldn't withstand your reiatsu? This is the royal grounds, please be more cautious. Be sure that you set up a barrier before doing so."

Instead of apologizing like Kurokou thought he would, Hitsugaya replied coldly, "There are five barriers surrounding the training grounds. All of them are above the 100th level of binding way, I am absolutely sure that releasing my bankai will not break even one. So, may I proceed?"

"Absolutely." Kurokou inserted his hands into the sleeves of his robe.

_This kid __**is**__ something else._

_

* * *

_

"I see, so it's Hyourinmaru, the strongest ice-type zanpakutou of all Soul Society." Kurokou commented.

"It's still… immature." He added, sounding a little unconvinced.

"Yes, it's still immature. Is there anything wrong?" Hitsugaya asked.

After a few minutes of silence, Kurokou answered, "It's funny how, you were able to achieve most of the stages and were able to used most of the attacks while it's still immature. It's highly unusual."

Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow.

"Ok, ok. It's only fair that I tell you what my zanpakutou is." Kurokou said as he took his stance.

He drew his sword and called, "Evolve, Michikai."

Hitsugaya blinked when he saw the 5th seat holding a kantana that resembled Hyourinmaru.

"You don't look shocked." Kurokou said with a smile.

"I figured that there's a reason behind you being everyone's mentor."

"Hmm… Yup, my zanpakutou's ability is being able to evolve from a simple kantana into anyone's zanpakutou I desire and use their powers. For instance, Hyourinmaru." Kurokou raised his sword.

"However, I need to know the zanpakutou's ability to use it." He added.

"Is there any other limitation?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Oh? You're the first to ask. I'm technically not supposed to tell others my weakness. But still, since you are first to ask, I'll answer it. Yes, there is. I'm able to wield most zanpakutou's power, except for three."

He took a deep breath and continued. "I can't use fire and ice type zanpakutou's."

Hitsugaya raised one eyebrow.

"It's mainly because of the temperature change. For example, an ice type zanpakutou wielder like yourself needs to be able to withstand low temperatures and, in some ways, be cold yourself. You should understand what I am saying. And so, unfortunately, I'm not able to use Hyourinmaru, though I really wish I could." Kurokou finished with a sigh.

Hitsugaya sheathed his sword, the ice wings crumbling. "You said three types."

"Actually there's one other zanpakutou that I'm not able to use." Kurokou continued, as if Hitsugaya had not spoken at all. "It's Narumi-sama's zanpakutou. So it should be four types. Oh well, let's start with our training. I'll need to see your footwork, sword skills and kidou skills." Kurokou stated, closing the topic.

Hitsugaya nodded in response.

(Author's note: The difference between Kurokou's shikai and bankai is that, his shikai can only change into other's shikai and his bankai into other's bankai.)

* * *

"That's it for today. Your footwork, sword skills and kidou skills are all above average. Better than most… actually all unseated members. That means you are in bigger trouble." Kurokou stated with a mocking grin.

"So long as you don't tell them and they don't know, the trouble won't get any bigger," Hitsugaya replied.

"Geez, you're cold. A true ice wielder, I would say."

Hitsugaya glared at Kurokou who started laughing at his own joke.

"Have some rest, we'll continue later. Your sword skills seem to be alright so I guess I'll proceed on to teaching you kidou spells."

Both of them sat on a rock facing each other. Hitsugaya hugged one of his legs while the other was left dangling over the edge of the rock.

"Say, Toushirou..."

"Please call me Hitsugaya."

"Toushirou-san, did Narumi-sama mention anything about the Squad structure?"

"No."

"Well, Squad 0 actually has two fukutaichou just in case you aren't aware. Squad 0 is divided into two departments, offence and defense. You belong to the offence group. So do I. We are capable of fighting and attacking the enemies while the defense group does the healing and information collecting." Kurokou paused for a while, allowing Hitsugaya to absorb the information.

"But well, you'll see Sakihara fukutaichou more often, he's our fukutaichou. Actually, for the defense department, the fukutaichou in a way acts like the taichou and well… the 3rd seat is then acting more like the fukutaichou. As a matter of fact, there are only 2 seated members in the Defense and 5 in the Offence. Also, they are, in a way, a separate squad from ours even though we are all under the name Squad 0." He paused, his eyes staring afar, thinking deeply.

"It's just like how the 4th Squad is different than all the other Squads in Soul Society. It's not that we don't cooperate, it's just that the fukutaichou as well as the 3rd seat… Well… we do cooperate with them, we do work with them. It's just that… you would feel that they are different… powerful… they are special… in some unknown ways. And you won't be able to mix with them much." Kurokou said with a nervous laugh, as if just talking about them made him afraid.

"Aren't you everyone's trainer?" Hitsugaya asked quietly.

"Well, yes, I am. I had in fact trained the 3rd seat myself but the fukutaichou came in earlier than I so I didn't get to train her. As for he 3rd seat, she… She _was _supposed to belong to our department, the offense department. But for some reason, the fukutaichou insisted that she be transferred to Defense. Her zanpakutou was a water type, so she _was _clearly supposed to be in the Offence. Sakihara fukutaichou also argued with the fukutaichou because of this. But in the end, for whatever reason, she was still transferred over. And I heard that she hadn't even obtained bankai when she was accepted. It was the same with the fukutaichou herself, both of them were accepted almost immediately after they graduated top in class and entered the 13 Protective Squads. Initially, Squad 0 even wanted to accept them immediately after they had first got their shikai but decided to wait a little longer."

"They weren't there. The introduction ceremony." Hitsugaya pointed out.

"They weren't. They don't attend that kind of stuff. It isn't _their _stuff, you could say." Kurokou confirmed.

He stood up and dusted his clothes. "Right, let's continue our training."

"Hai." Hitsugaya stood up obediently.

_What an interesting Squad._

* * *

Author's note: HAHAHAHA, finally, I'm able to find some time to WRITE! Sorry for the wait. Didn't mean to stay AWOL for sooooooooo long. (: Hope you enjoyed it. Here's the details.

No1. This whole incident occurs during the preparation for the Winter War, after Hitsugaya returned from the real world as the advance guard together with Matsumoto, Ikkaku and Yumichika.

No2. Offence department: taichou Hosaka Daiki, fukutaichou Sakihara Akiharou, 3rd seat Kurotaki Hika, 4th seat Narumi Ai, 5th seat Hokura Kurokou.

No3. Hitsugaya had turned into a shinigami for seven years before getting accepted.

That's it I guess, it's a long chapter. (:


	14. Chapter 14

Hey poeple, I'm finally back! Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah! Enjoy, it's another long one. (:

* * *

14. Letter

"So how's your training, Toushirou?" Narumi asked, her voice cheerful.

"It's fine, but would you please address me as Hitsugaya?"

Narumi sticked out her tongue and answered, "I'm your superior, I can call you whatever I want."

They continued walking in silence.

"Have you heard about the Defense?" Narumi asked, trying to sound casual.

"Yes, 5th seat Kurokou told me about it. Why do you ask?" Hitsugaya asked, it seems like everyone feared the Defense Squad members.

"Well… Other than the fukutaichou and the 3rd seat. The others are alright… " Her voice faded.

_The fukutaichou and the 3__rd__ seat again…_

"Yes, what about it? Please get to the point."

"Well… It's just… They might… recruit you, _you know_?" She stated, her voice trembled a little.

"I don't think I'm likely to get accepted or even qualified to get into the Defense." Hitsugaya stated as a matter a fact.

"Well… You know, it just that… At first right… Many of them thought that I'll be accepted because of my age. I'm the youngest there. Because it seems like they are recruiting young but capable members only. The fukutaichou and the 3rd seat… they are about my age, maybe younger even." She stated quietly.

"You told me that I was the only one younger than you." Hitsugaya questioned.

"Yes, I did say that." Narumi bite her lower lip before continuing, "That's because we normally don't take them into account. It's like they never really exi- "

She gasped before giving a 90 degree bow to the two shinigami who had just appeared from the other side of the hallway. Her eyes was glued to the ground, apparently the floor had just suddenly turned interesting, she greeted, her voice trembled ever so slightly, "Atsuko fukutaichou, 3rd seat Hanabusa."

Hitsugaya glanced at the two shinigami, they were both wearing black haori, one had long black hair, straight bangs, her complexion fair, her eyes slivery grey. The other who had copper brown hair which was tried up into a pony tail with a black ribbon, her complexion was fair too, her eyes was a light shade of green.

The black haired girl stopped and Hitsugaya caught a glimpse of the words at the back of her black haori, "副" meaning vice, was printed white, before, he too bowed and greeted the two, "Atsuko fukutaichou, 3rd seat Hanabusa."

They were good looking just like Matsumoto, except for the eyes. They were cold.

The fukutaichou turned towards Narumi, she didn't say anything but Hitsugaya could feel that her gaze had turned colder. It seems like they have overheard the little conversation.

"Hitsugaya Toushirou." The fukutaichou murmured, her voice emotionless. Just like the Squad 0 taichou only with an added ingredient called coldness.

Hitsugaya lifted up his head and straighten up. He looked at the fukutaichou. Narumi was right when she said that they were young. They looked very young, they looked just a little older than him.

He answered, "Hai."

The copper haired girl too turned and looked at him, her gaze had the same eerie still and coldness in them as her fukutaichou. She added, her voice equally cold, "The newcomer."

Then without another word, they left.

Narumi took a deep breath once they were out of sight, "Wow, that was close. I thought I'm a goner."

_You are._ Hitsugaya thought and decided to keep it to himself.

"That's why no one likes them… they are too cold. Too cold. Geez…" Narumi cursed under her breath.

_They have cold, intelligent eyes. Too intelligent…_

"I couldn't even face them face to face. Geez, they're scary no matter how long you're with them…" Narumi continued her rambling. "You must have felt scared when they called your name. Geez, lucky they haven't called mine before. I guess they don't even remember…"

_Too intelligent that it reflects sadness_

* * *

"Hika-sama!" Narumi suddenly bounced up and cried before hugging the figure who had just emerged from the other side of the door.

Hika smiled and ruffled the girl's golden brown hair. "Hey, Ai-chan."

"You know, just now we met the defense people. They're still so cold, so frightening. I was nearly shocked to death." Ai complained.

"Oh, had a hard time didn't you?"

Then he looked up and smiled at Hitsugaya, "How's the training Hitsugaya-kun? I hope, Kurokou isn't going too hard on you."

"It's fine, 3rd seat Kurotaki." Hitsugaya bowed.

"You can just call me Hika you know? Oh, and sorry about the prank I've pulled on you yesterday. They call that a tradition and insisted that I did so." Hika said with an apologize smile.

"It's fine." Hitsugaya answered quietly.

"Geez, Toushirou, you really shouldn't put on such a cold expression on your face, be more cheerful." Ai commented and proceed on to pulling Hitsugaya's cheek, forcing it into a smile.

"Enough." Hitsugaya cried and grabbed Ai's hand. He then stated quietly with his eyes to the ground, "Sorry, will you please excuse me, I would like to return to my room."

He then turned and left the stunned Ai with Hika.

He slided the door hastily before banging it shut.

_Why does she freaking act so much like Matsumoto?_ He thought angrily.

He climbed on to the edge of the window frame and sat on it, staring at the moon, feeling the cooling night breeze.

_Matsumoto._

It's already two days.

_I wonder if she's alright._

He gave a huge sigh.

_She'll be alright… She's a strong willed woman. She'll move on. She…_

He starred into his room. Something's missing. He was sure something was missing but wasn't sure what was.

A knock at the screen door interrupted his thoughts.

"Hitsugaya-kun, are you in there?"

Annoyed, he went and slided the door open, "May I help you 3rd seat Kurotaki?"

"Sorry to interrupt you, I just wanted to apologize. Ai-chan goes over-board sometimes." Hika said and bowed.

"I-it's alright." Hitsugaya stated a little shocked, he then added drily, "I'm too at fault, it's very disrespectful of me to yell at my superiors. I have no right to do so."

"Oh? You really have it hard on yourself. Through she's your superior, it doesn't mean that she can abuse the use of her power. But I'm glad you're alright with her." Hika said with a warm smile.

"Try to take care of her for me, will you? I'm quite busy these days and can't always be around her. And she's quite fragile, I would say." Hika stated, his eyes a little pending.

Hitsugaya stunned.

"Please. I'm begging you, Hitsugaya-kun."

_Why me of all people?_

"I-I'll… try?"

"Ah, thanks. Thanks a lot." Hika smiled in relief. He then added, "I think I shouldn't disturb you anymore. Have a good rest, you'll have training tomorrow, Hitsugaya-kun."

"Hai."

* * *

Matsumoto sat on her desk, her old desk as she still refuses to move into the Captain's Chamber or use the taichou's desk.

She randomly grabbed a brush from the table and wrote,

_Dear taichou,_

_Everyone seems to doing fine._

She stopped and recalled back to what happened in the morning. Everyone have gone back to their normal routine, Hitsugaya's absent doesn't really affect them since when he was still around he rarely socialize with the other Squad members. When he…

Suddenly furious, she scribbled angrily.

_As if nothing's wrong… How could they? Taichou left and they acted like nothing happened? How could they?_

_I know. Everyone, everyone single person is expected to act that way. Everyone is expected to move on… But… but… this is wrong. It's just wrong. They all acted like taichou hadn't exist before. They are…_

She stopped. Tears slided down her cheeks.

_They are just doing their jobs… _A voice in her head finished for her.

"I know… I know… I should too… I… But, it's just isn't possible… It's not possible without taichou… It's… no longer normal without taichou… How can I be normal when I'm in an abnormal… I…" She whispered into her hands and cried.

After a few minutes of silent sobbing, she wiped off her tears and told herself, "Taichou won't want me to act like this."

She drew a few lines canceling out the entire passage and wrote.

_Hinamori seems to be suspecting something. She seems to sense that something is off. She still isn't aware of anything yet. I'll try my best to not let her know. Taichou, I'll try my best._

She reread the entire letter.

_Dear taichou,_

_Everyone seems to be doing fine. __At least as if nothing is wrong. How could they? Taichou left and they acted like nothing happened? How could they?_

_I know… Everyone is expected to act that way… Everyone is expected to move on… But this is wrong. It's just wrong. They all acted like taichou hadn't existed before. They… are just doing their jobs… _

_Hinamori seems to be suspecting something. She seems to sense that something is off. She still isn't aware of anything yet. I'll try my best to not let her know. Taichou, I'll try my best._

Something's missing. _Ah!_ She knocked her head with her fist.

_How could I forget?_

Then she took her brush and wrote,

_Taichou, come back soon…_

And a crystal clear tear landed on the paper.

* * *

Author's note: Yay! I'm finally done with another chapter. I think I'm having some sort of writer's block now. This is very bad, considering the fact that this is only the start of the school holidays... Gah, oh well. I've decided to add some of my personality into one of the characters. XDXD (Sorry it's a little random...)

Ps. Sorry people currently stuck in preparing for competition. Stupid competition! How dare you distant me from my fictions. You are and EXAM are on the same level. GAH! (Thus, I may go AWOL _again_ for maybe 1 week or 2... Started to kowtou.)

Pps. Please do review. XDXD


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry, it's a little late. But YAY, finally it's holidays! XDXD

* * *

15. Trouble

Hitsugaya blinked open his eyes he was sure something was wrong, something was very wrong. When he tried to sit up, his vision started swimming and his head started pounding. He squeezed his eyes close and clutched his head. He even resorted to hammering his fist to his head to stop the dizziness.

He distinctly heard someone talking outside the room.

_4th seat Narumi._

The screen door slided open.

"Eh! Tou…" Her voice went dead.

Instinct-ly, Hitsugaya glanced around and to his horror, he found a demolished common room. The glass lamp which was supposed to be hanging on the ceiling was shattered to zillions of pieces. The sofa he was sleeping on was in a bad shape too. The cushion was sliced open and cotton was scattered everywhere. And the wall… The word 'baka' was craved deep in caps.

A few unseated members who had been talking to Narumi stepped in, "Narumi-sama, what…"

They froze. He looked at their face and knew for certain that he's in deep trouble, the accusing eyes. They won't believe him if he told them he didn't do it. Attempting to explain will only make the situation worse.

_This is very bad…_

* * *

"Did you do it?"

"No." Hitsugaya answered calmly.

"What are you doing in the common room?"

"No idea."

Sakihara stood up from his chair and started pacing in circles. "This is not good. Your answer will only make you more suspicious…"

Hitsugaya glared at the floor in silence.

"What am I going to do with you?" Sakihara asked defeated.

"What is the punishment?"

"It's decided by the Squad 0 members… A court will be held " Sakihara answered still pacing around the room.

"But considering the fact that the members who witness the whole incident thinks that you're guilty… except for… one. It's… You're in a very bad situation. Very disadvantage…" Sakihara looked at Hitsugaya with a worried look plastered on his face.

"When is it held?"

"The day after tomorrow."

* * *

"Hey, Matsumoto taichou."

"Hi there, Nanao." Matusmoto glanced up from her paperwork and greeted.

"How are you?" Nanao asked with a smile.

"I'm fine." Matsumoto returned the smile.

"Is that your standard answer?" Nanao asked as she sat down on the couch slowly, very lady-like.

"What do you mean?" Matsumoto asked, her face paled.

"You always gave the same answer no matter what happens… You." Nanao paused when she noticed Matsumoto's pale face.

"_How's the visit with Hinamori?"Matsumoto asked._

"_Fine."Hitsugaya answered dully._

"_You always say that no matter it's good or bad…" Matsumoto grumbled._

"Matsumoto taichou, are you alright?" Nanao asked concerned.

Matsumoto looked at her dazed for a moment before finding herself again. She replied with a smile, "I'm fine."

"You did it again…" Nanao murmured under her breath.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing much." Nanao answered with a smile.

"Oh, I'm here to inform you that the Women Shinigami society is having a meeting at 12.00 noon tomorrow. Do try to not make us dress up sexily during your learn-to-be-a-woman lesson again ok?" Nanao added with an angry look before breaking into a smile.

"Erm… Nanao-chan…"

"Y-yes?" Nanao asked a little shock at the quietness of Matsumoto's voice.

"Is it alright that I pass for tomorrow?"

"You mean you aren't going to teach?"

"Yeah, is it alright?"

"Of course it is."

"I'm sorry if I've messed up the schedule?"

"Oh no, it's alright." Nanao said and put on a sweet smile.

"How's Rukia and Renji?" Matsumoto said quietly.

"They are still under Yamamoto's tight surveillance." Nanao answered.

"I see. I'm a little tired, so could you please excuse me." Matsumoto said with an apologetic smile.

"Nope, it's alright. I'm leaving anyway, take care." Nanao said and left the office.

She slide the door close and took a deep breath before continuing her way back to her own Squad barrack.

* * *

"Nanao-chan, are you alright? You look deep in thought." Kyouraku asked while holding up his bottle of sake and swaying it back and forth.

"Yeah. Just wondering… how Matsumoto was before he left." Nanao answered.

_When did Hitsugaya taichou left again?_

She suddenly turned around and snatched the bottle of sake out of her taichou's hand, "Taichou, how many time have I told you not to drink during the day!"

_It wasn't that long time ago… wasn't it?_

* * *

"5th seat Hokura, could you resume our training for today?"

Kuroukou looked at him his eyes wide open with shock. He replied hesitantly. "Hitsugaya-kun! But I thought… I mean the court thingy…"

"I know, I need this to take my mind off it." Hitsugaya murmured in response.

"I see, then we shall proceed on to our training. We'll have training tomorrow too!" Kurokou jumped up from the sofa and walked towards the door.

_Thank you. _Hitsugaya thought gratefully.

* * *

Dear taichou,

Every time people calls me taichou… You aren't here and it feels weird. Every time when I try to sense other people's reiatsu, I find myself searching for yours in the end. It is hilarious, I know. And I'm laughing now. I know you'll surely be teasing me by now. You are the most evil and cruel taichou of the whole world, I mean the whole of Soul Society. .

But Taichou, do you know?

Every time before I sleep I will tell myself that when I wake up tomorrow… I will find all this to be only a dream. A bad dream.

Every time before I slide open the door to the administrative office, I will tell myself that a certain someone would be there on the other side, doing his paperwork… and mine. Every time I drink sake, I will always wait for a certain taichou to appear and yell at me to go back and do work…

When I do my paperwork, I will stare at the empty seat in the office waiting. Waiting for a certain taichou to appear… Waiting for him to say that he would do the paperwork for me… It's silly… I know… But I can't stop myself from hoping. It's the only way to keep me going…

_Taichou, come back soon._

_

* * *

_

Author's note: Yes, finally it's holidays. And hopefully it means more time to write fan fiction as well. As you know, I've been on some writer's block these few days. Geez… Hope my plot machine recovers and be of course upgraded. XDXD Please review!

Ps. Author currently having this incurable sickness called, holiday-high. SO please bear with it.


	16. Chapter 16

Yup! It's early, so yay!

* * *

16. More trouble

"Good morning, Hitsugaya-kun. Why are you here?"

"Good morning 3rd seat Kurotaki, 4th seat Narumi told me to wait here." Hitsugaya answered.

"Ah! I see, good luck waiting then." With a gentle smile, Kurotaki replied before walking off.

After minutes of silence,

_She's late. _Hitsugaya thought unhappily.

Something happened when he blinked, he wasn't sure what, but something happened. When he regained himself, his head was pounding _again_.

* * *

"You're late, Hitsugaya-kun!"Kurokou shouted across the training ground at Hitsugaya was just just entered.

"Sorry, I was held up."

"Oh well, it's not an official training after all. If it is, haha, I'll be able to torture you." Kurokou rubbed his hand together and gave a wicked laugh.

Hitsugaya knitted his eyebrows together and sighed. Through Kurokou was older than him for hundreds of year, probably twice his age. But his mentality…

"Way of destruction 186, fire circle, is a kidou that protects one from enemy. It forms a ring of fire around a person. The ring of fire shoots directly up into the sky thus damaging even the enemies from the sky. In order to perform the kidou you need to synchronize with the earth." Kurokou explained.

Hitsugaya closed his eyes and his reiatsu flared up.

"Spread out your reiatsu on the ground around you in the shape of a circle, the further you spread out your reiatsu, the larger and thicker the circle will be. Yes, that's correct. Keep it in control, make it more concentrated." Kurokou started pacing around Hitsugaya, carefully observing him.

"Take note that you do not spread you reiatsu onto the ground you are standing, you'll burn yourself to death if you do so. That will do." Kurokou nodded with satisfaction. "Chant when you're ready."

Hitsugaya murmured, "Protect when attack, attack when protect. Fire, express thy wrath and diminish thy foe. Way of destructive no 186, fire circle."

Hitsugaya snapped his eyes open as a ring of flame erupted around him, covering him from all sides.

"Good job." Kurokou clapped his hands as the flame distinguished.

"Shall we move on?"

Hitsugaya nodded in response.

"Way of binding, 169, mirror. Is an attack which reflects any kidou attack back to the attacker. It is very effective but hard to master. One needs to…" Kurokou's voice faltered.

Then with an apologetic smile he asked, "Mind if I go to the toilet for a while?"

Hitsugaya cocked up one of his eyebrows and answered, "Sure."

Kurokou then disappeared with a poof sound. Shaking his head Hitsugaya started practicing the new kidou he had just learned. Hopefully he'll be able to skip the incantation by the end of the training. He had almost forgot how troublesome it was when necessary to chant incantations in order to fire a kidou.

* * *

A few minutes later Kurokou speeded back to the training grounds, he was out of breath.

"We shall… (gaps) continue… (gaps) our training (more gaps)"

Hitsugaya sat down on the protruding rock and looked at Kurokou with a bored look.

"What… (gaps) with… (gaps) that face(gaps)?" Kurokou asked.

"Just waiting for you to, _calm _down." Hitsugaya answered, his voice showing no anger, no annoyance, just bored.

"I… (gaps) don't… (gaps) need to… (gaps) calm down… (gaps)" Kurokou retorted.

Hitsugaya didn't reply, just continue looking at Kurokou with that bored look of his.

"You… (gaps) ungrateful… (gaps) brat!"

* * *

"Ok, that's it for today. You should go back and rest. And prepare for… _tomorrow_." Kurokou's face was a little grim.

Hitsugaya nodded and turned to exit the training grounds.

"Wait."

Hitsugaya stopped in his track and turned around.

"Just curious, where were you this morning?" Kurokou asked.

"I was waiting for 4th seat Narumi Ai at the corridor. She said she wanted to tell me something but didn't turn up. Something happened?" Hitsugaya answered a little confused.

Kurokou nodded then with a he said uneasily, "Well… It's not that I don't trust you… No. It's because I trust you that's why I'm telling you this. If anyone ask you this question just say that you were in your room ok?"

"Something happened?" Hitsugaya asked cautiously.

Kurokou debated with himself for a while before facing Hitsugaya and said, "I'm not supposed to tell you this, but…"

He then said in a whisper, "4th seat Narumi Ai was found unconscious with a wound on her head this morning, in other words she was attacked by someone."

* * *

"Good night, Matsumoto taichou. Have a good rest." The 3rd seat bowed.

"Good night." Matsumoto answered with a bright smile before proceed on to skipping back to her bedroom.

_Dear taichou,_

_I'm trying my best to get used to the life now. But it's hard. People think that I have recovered from my grief. I looked fine when I'm with everyone. But when I'm all alone in my room, I can't stop myself from thinking how you are. How are you taichou? Hope you are well. _

_Remember what happened when you had just entered the 13__th__ protective Squad. You were picked on and landed in so much trouble that I've actually need use my authority in a wrong way to save you. Laughs. I believe you'll be doing well, even if you are facing trouble, you'll overcome it. You're _**my**_ taichou afterall._

_Well, Hinamori is doing fine. I told her that you were on a mission, some secret project, working directly under Soutaichou. She's asking when you are going to come back. She said that you had promised to take her around Soul Society when she came out of hospital. She's demanding that you return as early as possible._

_And oh, I heard this rumor that Kira has fallen for Hinamori, I know you care very much about Hinamori so I'll keep you updated about it every day. Ichigo is currently very close to Rukia, a little too close. They have been smsing every single day! Everyone is suspecting something between the two and Byakuya isn't happy with it. Oh, I find it fun calling Byakuya, Byakuya, it kind of pisses him off. It is fun! He is like… you._

_Ps. I'm going to pin these letters up so if you ever decide to visit me when I'm unaware(I'm fairly sure you'll just do that!) you'll be able to read it._

_Taichou, come back soon._

For the first time, Matsumoto finished the letter with a smile and a light cheerful heart.

* * *

"Come in." Narumi called out.

Hitsugaya and Kurokou entered the room.

"Oh, hi Toushirou. How's your training with Kurokou-kun? You didn't bully him did you, Kurokou-kun?" She glared at Kurokou. She had bandage wrapped around her head, her face was a little pale. Her eyes…

"No, of course I didn't." Kurokou answered with a confident smile.

"That's good. Toushirou, why are you looking so gloomy?" Narumi asked when she realized Hitsugaya wasn't responding.

Hitsugaya's eyebrows was knitted together, his hands at his side, his eyes looking at Narumi. His gaze expressed worry and confusion.

"Hey, Toushirou. Me and Hika-sama believe that you aren't the culprit, even Kurokou here I think believes that you aren't." Kurokou nodded in approval.

"Don't look so worried, it'll pass." Narumi comforted.

"No… Do you think 3rd seat Kurotaki is the…" Hitsugaya left the sentence hanging.

_Culprit._

Narumi flushed and immediately defended, "Of course not! What are you thinking Toushirou? How can you doubt him? He's sure a good…"

The door slide open.

"Ai-chan." Hika stopped, then he greeted with a bright smile, "Oh hey, Kurokou-kun and Hitsugaya-kun, you guys are here too!"

"Toushirou's worried." Narumi reported with a force smile.

"Oh, don't be! We all believe in you. You see, me, the 3rd seat, Ai, the 4th seat, Kurokou, the 5th seat. And ah! The fukutaichou, _our _fukutaichou believe that in you. You'll be alright." Hika stated confidently.

Hitsugaya looked unconvinced.

"Really, you need to believe that you're ok. You are something _else._" Hika said and winked at Kurokou. Kurokou responded with a small smile.

"Toushirou, go back and have some rest. You have to look confident and energetic tomorrow and not tired." Narumi said before taking in a deep breath and punched her fist into the air with a cry.

"I'll make sure he returned to his dorm." Kurokou answered and then dragged Hitsugaya out of the room and off.

"Take care!" Hika shouted after them.

* * *

"You don't have to look so gloomy, do you?" Kurokou asked, defeated.

"5th seat Hokura." Hitsugaya called suddenly.

"Yes?"

"What do you think?"

Kurokou was quiet. When he begun to speak, his voice was grave, "I don't know what to think."

* * *

Author's note: My plot machine's in chaos. I hope it settles down soon. But nonetheless, it's functioning! So that means I'll be uploading chapters faster now. Yes! Do tell me what you guys think about this.


	17. Chapter 17

Yay, I just realize there're 90 reviews. XDXD thank you all! Never thought that it's possible. XDXD

* * *

17. Attacked I

The squeaking sound of the floor board woke him up. He laid very still in his futon.

_Someone's here… But who?_

The footsteps are coming closer and closer to him.

With his eyes still close he flipped over, as if he was uncomfortable in that position but secretly inching closer to the zanpakutou he had laid beside his futon.

He sensed his attackers reiatsu spiking up. He's raising his sword…

NOW.

In one motion, he grabbed his zanpakutou as the sheath dissolved away and raised it in front of him with his left hand supporting the sword, blocking the attack.

He stared at the masked attacker, his voice cold, "Who are you?"

The attacker froze for a spilt second but then he mumbed, "Strike with might, Sutoraiki Hikari"

Hitsugaya heard the voice and his hands went numb, by the time he felt a huge force of electricity emitting from the sword, it was too late. A shock shot through his body, his whole body was burning, sharp pain in all his joints. He couldn't cry out, his mind was still in the state of shock and being shocked.

He felt himself falling, slowly. Before he lost conscious, he saw the figure remove his mask.

_Kurotaki…_

Then he blacked out.

* * *

"Hey Toushirou, it's time to…" Ai slide open the door and found an empty room. The futon was a mess with burns on it.

"Toushirou! Are you there? Toushirou?" Ai panicked when she couldn't get a reply. She knew very well that something happened. Hitsugaya wouldn't go wandering around, no he won't especially a time like this…

"Toushirou… Oh no… Toushirou… What happened to you?" She whispered to herself as she fled the room.

* * *

He was floating in darkness… Aimlessly. Until a current passed through his body, shocking him awake. He snapped his eyes open, tried to raise his hand but he couldn't move any of his limbs. He was bind into a t-shape, his hands stretched out at his side bind to the wall, kneeling.

He coughed.

"So, you finally woke up?"

Hitsugaya glanced up at the 3rd seat officer and replied emotionless, "It _was_ you."

"Yes, you don't look shock." Hika noted with an amused smile hanging on his lips.

"I have my suspicion." Hitsugaya spitted out a mouthful of blood.

"Oh? And here I thought that Ai's faith in me was enough to convince you that I'm innocent."

"I've learnt not to do so, the hard way." Hitsugaya replied bitterly, his eyes glaring at Hika.

"I see… I agree with Kurokou, you _are _something else." Hika replied with a grin, a grin resembles someone he knew in the past, someone whose name even sounded like grin.

"Why are you doing this?"

"You mean why am I creating trouble and framing you with it? Ah, I've forgot to tell you, there's a few more attacks this morning. Your disappearance will make you, look _guiltier_, like a criminal, afraid to appear in the court and decided to disappear for… _a while…_" Hika said with a maniac tic smile.

"Why are you doing this?" Hitsugaya repeated his question coldly.

"I'll explain to you later, right now… I need to attend the court and act like a very good friend of yours. See ya'." With that, he sent another burst of electricity sending Hitsugaya back into darkness.

* * *

"Fukutaichou, I can't find Toushirou anywhere…"

Shocked, the fukutaichou turned around and faced the sobbing girl, "Toushirou… disappeared?"

The girl nodded.

"Why? At a time like this?"

"Fukutaichou, I couldn't sense his reiatsu anywhere." Ai said in between sobs.

"Oh no, I'll report this to the taichou. You go get ready for the… court case." With this, Sakihara shunpo out of the room.

_Maybe I should tell him that there's also a very faint sense of Hika-sama's reiatsu… No, I can't they'll suspect him for sure. He's innocent, I know it._

* * *

"_Matsumoto."_

"_Taichou!" Matsumoto cried as she saw her beloved taichou standing right in front of her._

"_Taichou, are you alright, you looked troubled. Taichou!" Matsumoto asked as she grabbed hold of Hitsugaya's shoulders._

"Taichou!" She cried and opened her eyes to find herself in her own room.

_Taichou…_

* * *

Author's note: Yay, new chapter. My plot machine is finally working! Got inspired by the music piece, 'the truth you leave'. Go listen to it, it's really nice. Reminded me of this story. XD Oh well. I think I'll be uploading a chapter a week(at least). Yupyup! Remember to review please! XDXD I love reviews! (:

ps. sorry this chapter's quite short... . I'll try to upload the second part as early as possible. (:


	18. Chapter 18

Jom, it's up.

* * *

18. Attacked II

"Where is the culprit, Hitsugaya Toushirou?" The representative of the unseated members of Squad 0 asked.

"Wait, it's still too early to determine whether Hitsugaya-k… Toushirou is guilty or not." Hika defended. He added, "We should wait for him to appear before judging, only then it is fair."

"I agree with Hika-kun." Sakihara fukutaichou commented.

"What a waste of time…" Hosaka taichou murmured unhappily and left the room.

"Where is Hitsugaya Toushirou in person? His absence made him seemed like he's guilty." The representative retorted.

"Hika-sama, what should be do? This is turning very bad… Toushirou might…" Tears flooded Narumi's eyes.

"Ai-chan, we need to believe in him. He'll come." Hika stated confidently.

Narumi nodded her head with a smile then continuously whispered to herself, "He'll come. He'll come. He'll come."

_I was wrong to even suspect Hika-sama… How wrong am I… He'll sure laugh at me if I told him that…_

* * *

"Hitsugaya Toushirou's still not appearing. Are we going to wait forever?"

"Just wait for a little while more. He'll be back." Hika answered back with an intended uncertainty in his voice.

_Now the only way Hitsugaya can be saved is the approval of the two out of the three fukutaichou and taichou to delay the court… He's dead. Taichou, he doesn't give a damn about any of us, except for himself. And Atsuko fukutaichou, ha! That girl. For once I need to thank her for that attitude of hers._

A small smile appeared on his face.

* * *

Hitsugaya struggled to get the get rid of the bind. It's useless, that damn bind had sealed off his reiatsu, rendering him useless.

He let his hands go slack. He's supposed to be at the court right now. What will they say? Disappear out of guilt.

He laughed in defeat.

_Finally, I'm done for it._

* * *

"We have already delayed the court for an hour, what do you say, fukutaichou? Should we delay the court or should we announced that Hitsugaya Toushirou is guilty?"

"We should delay the court." Sakihara fukutaichou announced, but with a defeated look on his face.

"What about A-atsuko… fukutaichou." The shinigami turned towards the fukutaichou of the Defense, his voice wavered a little.

Atsuko fukutaichou surveyed all the shinigami with her cool grey eyes. Then she announced, her voice cold and clear, filled with power, "There _is_ a possibility that Hitsugaya Toushirou was too attacked by the real culprit and kidnapped. I agree with Sakihara fukutaichou's decision, we _should_ delay the court."

There was a minute of absolute silence as everyone absorb the fukutaichou's decision.

"V-very… well. A group of the unseated members will be formed to search for the missing Hitsugaya Toushirou. Dismiss."

* * *

"That idiot, stupid…" Hika murmured under his breath as he entered the room Hitsugaya was imprisoned in.

He looked at Hitsugaya, a smug look on his face. "You lucky brat. I can't believe it! Even that cold-hearted Atsuko will stand up for you."

With a maniac tic laugh, he delivered a solid punch to Hitsugaya's chest, a few cracks was heard.

A mouth of blood surged up his thoat, choking Hitsugaya. He splat it out and glared coldly at Kurotaki from behind his white locks of hair. Hika tipped Hitsugaya's head up, forcing him to meet face to face.

"Hmm… Maybe I should puncher that lungs of yours and let your suffer by suffocating in your own blood. It's be interesting to watch. Hmm… Then later… I'll burn your corpse to ash so no one will find you. Shall we?" Hika asked with a playful smile.

"Hika-sama." A voice stopped him short.

He turned around and found a hell butterfly flying above his head.

He pointed at Hitsugaya and said, "Way of binding 132, Deathly Silence."

He then lifted his finger and the hell butterfly landed.

"Yes, Ai-chan?"

"Hika-sama, I'm scared, could you come over?"

"Ok, no problem. I'll be right there." Hika replied gently.

The hell butterfly left.

Hitsugaya screamed as a huge current past through his body yet again, shocking every single one of his nerves.

"Just a little punishment..." Kurotaki said with a smile then delivered a solid punch to Hitsugaya's head knocking the sense out of him.

"I'll be back."

* * *

Dear taichou,

I think I dreamt of you today… It's… Never mind. I'm fine now and the Squad is doing really well. We had a few new recruits today. There were 4 males and 2 females. Hinamori is well, and she has fully recovered. She seems to have gotten over Aizen's betrayal. It seems like I should keep up and not lose to her.

But I still can't forget about you. Please do return if you can. I really do miss you. I have vowed to myself that from now on I will not touch or drink sake. Well, at least until the day you return. So come back as early as you can. I really do miss sake!

_Taichou, come back soon._

Satisfied, Matsumoto went to bed. She didn't forget to glance at the bottle of sake lying on the table before she went to sleep.

_Taichou, hope you're well._

* * *

Author's note: The next chapter will most likely be up in another 1 or 2 days. I think. I'll try to upload it soon. I _was_ planning to put in the reason as to why Kurotaki did it but then I think that he's far to mad right now to so do so ya'll have to wait till the next chapter. But please please stay with me! Don't go just yet.


	19. Chapter 19

It's up on the time as I promised. (:

* * *

19. Help

Hitsugaya dimly felt a hand touching his arm… Then he screamed.

"Yo, Hitsugaya-kun. I'm back."

* * *

"Hosaka taichou, Hitsugaya Toushirou has been missing for over a day." Atsuko fukutaichou reported.

"So?" The taichou asked as he continued scanning through the reports.

"I wish to provide help in the searching of Hitsugaya with my 3rd seat, Hanabusa Rima as my assistance." Atsuko stated.

"Fine. Do as you wish." The taichou answered without looking up from his report.

Atsuko bowed and left.

"Just what is she thinking?" The taichou commented.

* * *

Hitsugaya felt his arms weak and numb. He hadn't lost any blood but… Getting shock hurts much more than any physical injuries. It just zaps the whole bodies nerves system, the effects after the shock was also terrible. Weak and heavy, tired and weary.

_Damn, its worst than doing paperwork._ Hitsugaya cursed.

"Why are you doing this? Your eyes seems to be asking." Kurotaki stated like a joke.

"Let's see… Hmm… Where should I start? Right! Let's start with, the first time I've met you!" Hika said with a smile.

* * *

"I've finished all the reports, do you mind helping me to sent it to the 1st Squad?" Matsumoto asked.

"Hai, Matsumoto taichou." The girl nodded. Matsumoto then placed the whole stack of paper onto the girl's arms.

Matsumoto slumped back on her seat and started sipping her cup of green tea. Mind you, it's _green tea_.

"Ano, Matsumoto… taichou?"

"Yes?" Matsumoto turned her attention to the girl who was standing at the door.

"Thank you." The girl stated a little embarrassed.

"For?" Matsumoto asked with her head tilted to one side, a gentle smile hung on her face.

"You're a taichou… My superior, you… could just order me to do that. I mean like delivering the paperwork. You could just told me to do so and not ask… You treated me… like a friend… I felt welcomed… Thank you." The girl bowed gratefully.

Matsumoto smiled and answered, "Ah, a taichou is supposed to protect those under them. And not treat them like servants. It's Kaida right?"

_Ah, the new kid._

The girl nodded eagerly.

"Run along now and remember to deliver the reports, Kaida."

"Hai, taichou." The girl grinned and half ran half hopped out the office.

Matsumoto gazed after the girl thoughtfully.

_A taichou is supposed to protect those under them…_

She smiled.

* * *

"At first, when I met you. I was glad. I was certain. I thought that I have found a companion, a friend. Someone who I could finally pair up with. Someone who I could share my burden with." Hika looked at Hitsugaya, a sad smile on his face.

"Even when the taichou and fukutaichou attended the ceremony… I was still hopeful, through you may seemed special but… but… I still feel that you will be my friend. You will help me. You and I will be good friends… But…"

Then it was replaced by a murderous smile.

"But when Ai, when Ai-chan stood up for you... All my hope was gone. You didn't shoulder my burden like I thought you would, instead… you… you…" He pointed at Hitsugaya with hatred.

"You even took Ai away from me…"

Hika tipped up Hitsugaya's head, forcing Hitsugaya to look at him face to face.

"I've been in love with Ai for years… before you were even born. I was so close with her, I thought that… I would succeed… Especially when you arrived. I thought I've found someone I could get my help from. A loyal good friend. But…" He paused and stared at the ground thoughtfully.

You'll know it's time to worry when someone who have been screaming shouting and talking insanely suddenly turned sane and all quiet and calm.

_Damn._

"But you didn't." Hika murmured softly. Way too softly.

An insane person looking calm and sane merely mean he's too insane to even act insane.

Then, "Bankai."

_Damn it._

* * *

Hitsugaya squeezed his eyes closed when a burst of light erupted.

Many questions and problems was turning up in his head. What's Kurotaki's bankai powers? A higher voltage of electricity or what? But foremost important question is, _what __**is**__ going to happen to him_?

When the light dimmed, he saw no copper wires or any type of electrical appliances. Even the sword wasn't in sight. Standing in the room in front of his, there was only Kurotaki and him only. He wasn't holding on to anything, he didn't have anything that could count as a weapon with him.

"Hmm… wondering what's my power?" Kurotaki asked as he approached Hitsugaya _slowly_.

Kurotaki kneeled down in front of Hitsugaya in order to match his height.(Hitsugaya's kneeling down), then he reached out his hand and Hitsugaya squeezed his eyes closed, waiting for a shock or anything of the sort that would finally _kill_ him.

* * *

Matsumoto sat at her desk in her bedroom, gazing afar. She had this terrible feeling. A very bad feeling. A feeling she couldn't explain. She shook her head, dismissing the feeling.

_Guess I'm just paranoid._

Matsumoto then sat straight and took her brush in her hands and started writing a letter, something that's becoming some sort of an everyday routine now.

_Dear taichou,_

_Not being able to drink sake really does suck. Jeez. But I have to keep my promise. So there will be no sake for quite a while. Kira, Hisagi and Abarai was quite shocked when I refused the offer to go drinking. You should have seen their faces, it was __**priceless**__!_

_Geez, it's hot these days. On these days I really hope that you are around for me to piss off. XD_

_Nothing has changed in any of the Squad, the empty posts stayed empty. Oh, some time ago Yachiru asked if you liked her parting present. She wanted me to tell you that it was fun having you around and she hopes you can return soon. She also said that her Ken-chan is looking forward to battling you the moment you return. So train harder, become stronger and come back to us. A taichou is supposed to protect those under them after all, isn't it taichou?_

_Taichou, come back soon._

She pinned the letter up on the wall and smiled.

* * *

Hitsugaya peeped open his eyes when he didn't feel anything happening and was greeted by Kurotaki's laughter that was echoing in the room.

Alarmed, he glanced down and saw Kurotaki's hand had somewhat dissolved into his chest.

"Well, my power…" Kurotaki wiped off the tears of laughter from his eyes with his other hand and then continued with a grin, "It's to be able to touch only whatever I wish to touch."

"For example, you heart." He closed his fist closed Hitsugaya's heart.

Hitsugaya gasped in shock.

* * *

Matsumoto reached out and touched the letters gently. Her fingertips sliding other the smooth surface of the letters.

The door slided open. Matsumoto swung around with her back to the letter and her hands on the hilt, her eyes narrowed and reiatsu flaring up, "Who's there?"

* * *

"Mind if I crush it? Hmm… I wonder how long you could live without your heart?" Kurotaki asked curiously and tightened his hold on Hitsugaya's heart.

Hitsugaya gritted his teeth, his hands tightened into a fist to stop himself from crying out. Her eyes glaring at Kurotaki.

"There goes." Kurotaki said with a smile and ripped out Histsugaya's heart.

* * *

Matsumoto gasped in shock when the face of the visitor came into view.

"H-hinamori-chan?" Matsumoto pressed her back against to the letter on the wall.

Hinamori smiled, her smile too innocent, "Ran… Matsumoto… _taichou._"

Matsumoto froze, "H-hinamori, are you alright?"

She gave a sound laughter and answered in a tone too sweet, "I came to see _Hitsugaya-kun_."

* * *

Author's note: I think I should change the rating of this story… It getting a little bloody here… I also think that I'm a little too evil… Gah, it wasn't what I originally intended it to be… Sorry Hitsugaya… Hope I didn't mess it up. I didn't meant for it to turn out this way… It just did… TxT

Review please. I really don't mind criticism…


	20. Chapter 20

20. The matter

"Hitsugaya-kun! I want to see Hitsugaya-kun!" The girl wailed struggling against the kidou that had her hands bind.

"Hinamori-chan… He went for a mission…"

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU! HITSUGAYA-KUN'S HERE AND I KNOW IT!" The girl screamed.

Suddenly quiet the girl demanded, her eyes cold, "Let me see him now."

"But Hinamori-chan… He went out…"

"I don't want to hear anymore! At first you told me Hitsugaya-kun was busy then now you told me he went for a mission. It's all _lies…_ You kept lying to me. I don't want to believe you anymore. You are like… like… _Aizen taichou…._" Hinamori cried with her hands covering her ears.

"H-hinamori…"

"Why does Hitsugaya-kun not want to see me? _Why?_" She asked, sobbing and screaming to herself.

"He'll see you when- "

"I knew it. You did something, didn't you, _Matsumoto taichou_?"

"H-Hina-"

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?"

"Hinamori!" Matsumoto cried now in panic.

"WHERE'S HITSUGAYA-KUN? WHERE?" Hinamori screamed, tear streaming down her cheeks.

"I…"

"YOU MONSTER! WHAT DI-"She stopped when the 4th Squad taichou placed her hand on the girl's head and she fell backwards, her eyes closed.

"Are you alright Matsumoto taichou?" the 4th Squad taichou asked as she gently placed the unconscious girl on the stretcher to be transferred to the 4th division.

"I'm fine." Matsumoto smiled in return.

"I think it's best that you rest after all the shock." Unohana taichou answered with a gentle, sad smile.

"Hai."

Unohana left the room along with the unconscious Hinamori and the relief team.

Matsumoto collapsed onto her futon, sobbing hard.

"_Taichou…"_

_What… am I suppose to do?_

* * *

He felt his vision burring. He blinked hard, trying to get a clear view but his vision kept darkening. He could see red, crimson red all around. He could see an unfocused figure holding something red.

_What happened?_

He heard laughter echoing around him. He felt weak. He was hurting all over.

_I failed…_

He saw two distant shadows approaching.

_Don't…_

He saw two sword clashed.

_His zanpakutou is…_

Then darkness.

* * *

Dear taichou,

Taichou, this isn't good. Hinamori is freaking out. She found out what happened and she is demanding to see you. We've barely managed to restrain her, she's now unconscious, and her reiatsu is sealed. But this isn't good, this isn't good at all. I don't know what to do. She isn't listening to anyone. She doesn't want to listen to anyone. The only one she wants to see now is you.

I don't know what I should do. I don't know what she'll do when she wakes up. Taichou, what should I do?

_Taichou, please come back soon._

* * *

"Toushirou!" A voice squeaked.

He opened his eyes. He was in a room. A room with white wall.

_Something's… wrong…_

"Oh… Toushirou!" Toushirou focused and saw Ai sitting next to him looking worried.

_I think I'm forgetting something._

"Toushirou, I'm sorry… I'm really sorry… I didn't know… I…" Ai hugged Hitsugaya.

"It's alright."

_I think I'm forgetting something… Something important…_

"I didn

't know Hika would… He would…" Ai buried her head onto Hitsugaya's shoulders and cried.

"It's alright."

_I can't remember what I'm forgetting… I…_

"Did you get hurt? Did you have any injuries? Toushirou?" Ai asked and started pulling up the covers.

"It's alright." Hitsugaya stated softly. His hands holding tight to the covers.

_What is it? It feels so familiar…_

"Let me see." Ai pulled off the covers and her face paled.

"It's alright." Hitsugaya replied, his head turned away.

_It's a person I'm forgetting._

"You…" Tears steamed out of Ai's eyes as she covered her mouth with her hands in horror.

"I'm alright." Hitsugaya answered firmly.

_What was her name again? That person's name…_

"How can you be alright when you have broken bones and… and… You _baka_! _Baka_!" She cried and buried her face into her hands.

"It's alright." Hitsugaya patted her head, the golden brown hair.

_I think… I think her name is…_

_Matsumoto._

_

* * *

_Author's note: That's the end of this story. I hope you guys liked it. Sorry for any problems I rushed to have it uploaded today. (: I think you would want to up today. Hope I did it well. And sorry it's a little short. XDXD Reviews please (:

Oops, due to the rush I forgot to tell you guys that, i'll be doing a second book(by your side). (: All(I hope) questions will be answered then.

ps. Thanks everyone for supporting me till now. Really appreciated. (: I didn't thought it'll break 100 reviews. But it did. XDXD THANKS!


	21. Prolugue

Prologue

Sounds of knuckle hitting against the screen door echoed in the room.

"Come in." Hitsugaya answered.

"Hiya, Shirou-pyon!" Hitsugaya's eyebrow twitched a little.

"My name have changed yet again…" He replied coldly, giving entirely up on correcting.

"How are you feeling today?" Ai asked and pulled out a lunch box.

Hitsugaya glanced at the surrounding, he's once again back in his bedroom. He had as a matter as a fact requested to be out of the sickbay the very day he woke up. When he approached Atsuko fukutaichou, the one in charge of him, to his surprise before he even managed to say anything, answered coldly, "You may leave if you wish."

His injuries wasn't as terrible as he originally thought was. His heart had been… well ripped out. By the time he woke up in the Defense Squad, Only a long scar was left on his chest and well, a couple of broke ribs. The next time he woke up, he was already in his bedroom and the broken bones was healed.

He gazed out the window. Now he's almost as healthy as before the torture, as if nothing had happened.

_Right… I think I should ask…_

"Ooi, Shirou-pyon." Narumi cried.

"4th seat Narumi."

"Yes? What's with you Shirou-pyon?" Narumi a little taken back.

"Do you still remember Sereitei?" Hitsugaya asked, his eyes dull.

"Yes, of course…" Narumi answered immediately.

"What about the people you know there?"

There was a moment of silence as Hitsugaya looked at Ai and Ai starred at the floor board.

She took a deep breath and replied, "No, I don't. What about you?"

Hitsugaya answered what he thought was safest, "No."

Then with a smile she said, "It seems like you're ready."

"Ready?" Hitsugaya cocked up his eyesbrow.

She stood and continued, "You're ready for duty."

* * *

This is the prologue of 'By your Side'. I figure I should post it up here. (:


End file.
